Superando el dolor
by M. C Hale
Summary: Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello—¡NO!—Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo—¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo!—chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin exito.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, sino que son de Stephanie Meyer, una grosa de grosas e.e La trama SI es mía.**

* * *

Superando el dolor

**Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Me encontraba en el parque junto al lago que estaba a pocas calles de mi casa jugando con mi hermano mayor, Ethan. El era la persona más amable, cariñosa, protectora y dulce que yo conocía. Era la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo.

Ethan tenía solo un año más que yo, el tiene nueve años. Era un niño un poco más alto que yo, de cabello negro siempre desordenado, piel clara y ojos celestes. Las dos últimas cosas las había heredado de mamá.

Ahora me encontraba en el arenero que estaba a algunos metros de un puesto de helados que estaba ubicado a pocos metros del gran lago que había en el centro del parque.

Ethan y yo estábamos construyendo un castillo de arena, o al menos lo intentábamos ya que cada que hacíamos una torre esta se caía al quitarle la cubeta por lo que el había dicho que iría por agua a la orilla del lago para darle más "consistencia" a la arena y que las torres no se derrumbaran.

Mientras tanto, el me había hecho esperarlo aquí. Pero había comenzado a preocuparme cuando el tiempo pasaba y el no regresaba. Me puse de pie dispuesta a ir por él.

Caminé hacia la dirección que lo había visto alejarse encontrándome con un montón de personas rodeando la orilla del lago. Eso me extraño, normalmente la gente no solía estar tan cerca del lago y muchísimo menos en gran cantidad como ahora.

Cuando me acerqué oí a la gente murmurar cosas como "Pobre niño" y "¿Dónde estará su familia" o "Esto es culpa de sus irresponsables padres" y "¡Llamen a una ambulancia" o "Sáquenlo, deprisa".

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se oprimía con dolor. Una terrible punzada me atacó de repente y me instó a empujarme con la gente para que me dejaran pasar.

Fue entonces cuando pude entender a que se refería la gente con esas frases.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello.

— ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

— ¡Háganse a un lado! La ambulancia llegó — grito alguien. Yo no podía apartar mis ojos del cuerpo sin vida de Ethan en la orilla del lago sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno... acá traigo un fic nuevo. Este va a ser cortito, con suerte llegará a los cinco capitulos. Seguramente será narrado durante toda la historia desde el mismo POV.

La idea surgió hace apenas diez minutos y ya escribí el prólogo y estoy escribiendo el primer capitulo, que espero terminar hoy y subir hoy o mañana. No sé bien todavia cuando será. En fin...

Espero que les guste y me dejen algún Review con su opinión acerca de lo que piensan de la historia.

Los invito a leer mis otras historias :D

Creo que no tengo más para decir. Nos estamos viendo pronto.

_**M. Hale de Cullen**_

* * *

Acá les dejó algunos summarys de mis próximas historias.

**Amor y Trabajo**

**Summary:** La oficial Isabella Swan y su compañera Ariana Hale, ambas de veinticuatro años de edad, son las mejores detectives de homicidios de su comisaria. ¿Qué sucederá cuando dos detectives "nuevos" son re-asignados a su comisaria? Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, también ambos de veinticuatro años y compañeros, son los dos detectives re-asignados. No tienen un buen comienzo que digamos ¿Podrá surgir algo entre estos cuatro?

**Cambio de vida**

**Summary: **El matrimonio Swan tiene que dejar atrás su vida de lujos y comodidades en la ciudad de Nueva York luego de un mal negocio mudándose a Texas, a una hacienda que fue lo único que les quedó. Al llegar allí conocen a la familia Cullen. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Será tan difícil sobrevivir para las Swan en ese 'recóndito' sitio luego de conocer a los hermanos Cullen?

**Mafia y amor**

**Summary: **Entre mis metas y sueños jamás figuro el ser parte de algo como esto. Tampoco que mis padres, e incluso mi mejor amigo formaran parte de ello. No podía verlo ni si quiera en uno de mis más locos sueños. Pero sobre todo jamás, imaginé ni soñé que yo me volvería parte de todo este enredo y... ¿Enamorándome del hijo del mafioso más temido del país?

**Vueltas de la vida**

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se criaron juntos, junto a Emmett y Alice, hermanos de este último. Crecieron juntos y pasaron demasiadas penas juntos. Años después Bella y Edward comienzan a salir, pero antes de la graduación tienen que separarse al Edward aceptar una beca, en un conservatorio de Inglaterra, prometiendo verse pocos meses después pero un trágico accidente se cruza en sus caminos.

**¿A ver que opinan?**


	2. ¿Un normal y aburrido día de escuela?

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, sino que son de Stephanie Meyer, una grosa de grosas e.e La trama SI es mía.**

* * *

Superando el dolor

**Aclaraciones: **

—…— diálogos.

—"…"— pensamientos.

* * *

**Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

* * *

**Capitulo O2: ¿Un normal y aburrido día de escuela?**

Abrí los ojos poco a poco para poder adaptarme a la luz del día.

— Lo olvidaba, esto es Forks — mascullé mientras apartaba las mantas de mí de un tirón.

Camine hacia el armario y tome lo primero que encontré en el. Una blusa, un polerón marrón y unos jeans. Camine hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y salí de él. Luego me dirigí al baño.

Tome una rápida ducha y me vestí con la ropa que había escogido. Luego me pare frente al espejo observando mi rostro. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras y bolsas debajo de mis ojos y estaba muy pálida.

Suspire y comencé a acomodar mi cabello, pero este no quería colaborar demasiado por lo que lo ate en una simple coleta y abandone el baño.

Fui a mi cuarto de nuevo y tome mi bolso y mi chaqueta.

Cuando llegué a la cocina no había nadie allí. Ni en la sala, ni en ninguna parte de la casa. Suspire de nuevo al notar que en el refrigerador, adherido con un imán de un tomate, había una nota.

La nota era de mis padres y decía que tenían que irse temprano debido a sus trabajos y sentían dejarme sola desde tan temprano.

Rodé mis ojos.

Tome una manzana y luego camine fuera de la cocina con mis cosas en mano, lancé la nota al cesto de basura cuando pase junto a él y camine hacia la puerta principal.

Apenas puse un pie fuera de la casa supe que no sería un buen día. Otra vez estaba lloviendo, para variar. Aun que, no hay otra cosa que pase en Forks que no sean las constantes lluvias.

Camine hacia mi vieja camioneta roja. Abrí la puerta del conductor y lancé mis cosas dentro mientras me subía cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Puse la llave en el contacto y el trasto, como le decía, soltó un horrible gruñido mientras se ponía en marcha.

Conduje los seis kilómetros que me separaban del instituto.

El instituto de Forks era uno de los edificios más grandes que había en el pueblo junto al hospital, por no decir el más grande. Al ser el único instituto en el pueblo, obviamente, tendría que ser el más grande.

Estacioné mi camioneta junto a un carro negro y apagué el motor. Apoyé mi rostro en volante sin soltarlo y me quedé así unos minutos. No quería entrar a clases, pero no podía faltar ya que estábamos cerca de los exámenes finales.

Salté en mi asiento y me golpeé contra el techo al oír unos golpeteos en mi ventana. Me sobé al cabeza mientras volteaba a ver de quien se trataba solo para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeralda.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? — pregunte bajando la ventana hasta la mitad.

— ¡Hoy iremos de compras luego del instituto Bella! — chilló con voz cantarina. Rodé mis ojos ante su emoción.

— ¿Otra vez? Acaso ¿No fuimos hace tres días? — pregunte con aburrimiento. Ella me miro casi ofendida.

— ¡Por dios Bella ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! — Sip, ella era una obsesionada por la moda y yo acaba de ofenderla — Como castigo iremos por ropa interior también.

Todo el aire en mis pulmones desapareció y comencé a sonrojarme cuando me percate de lo que Alice había dicho. Y no precisamente por sus palabras, no, no me preocupaba ir a una tienda de lencería. Lo que si me preocupaba era que su hermano mellizo, el popular Edward Cullen, nos estuviera viendo y escuchando.

Bien, Alice era mi mejor amiga y yo la adoraba pero esto no lo olvidaría. Estaba segura que ella sabía muy bien que Edward estaba aquí y solo quería avergonzarme.

Edward y Alice Cullen eran dos de los chicos más populares del instituto. Eran hermanos mellizos e hijos del mejor doctor que yo haya conocido nunca. Venían de una familia rica y eran extranjeros. Eso volvía locos a los chicos de este pueblo. Además, ellos eran realmente guapos. En mi opinión, eran sus genes.

Alice era una chica bajita, era delgada y pequeña. Sus facciones eran delicadas, con aspecto de duendecillo. Su piel era pálida, su cabello es cabello corto, a la altura del mentón, de un intenso negro azabache con las puntas yendo en diferentes direcciones y sus ojos eran de un intenso verde esmeralda.

Edward por otro lado, era un chico bastante alto y atlético. Su rostro era muy perfecto para ser real. Pómulos salientes, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta, labios redondeados, rojos y muy tentadores. Su cuerpo era... ¡Era como el dios Adonis de la mitología griega! Era esbelto, fuerte y musculoso. Era objeto de envidia para muchos y deseo para muchísimas más. Su cabello siempre iba desordenado y despeinado de una forma muy sexy y era de un extraño color cobrizo. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Alice, eran de un bello color verde esmeralda.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al notar su mirada sobre mi y recordar las palabras de Alice.

— Buenos días Bella — me saludó con su muy atrayente voz de terciopelo mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Sin duda, mi favorita.

— B-Buenos días Edward — sip, tartamudeé. Por si no lo habrán notado, sip, estoy completa y totalmente enamorada del hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Mis ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los atrapantes y atrayentes orbes esmeralda de Edward y nos quedamos mirando unos cuantos minutos. Minutos que fueron interrumpidos por mí, en este momento, odiosa mejor amiga.

— Bueno, ¿Ya terminaron de comerse con la mirada? Porque si es así, sería bueno que nos fuéramos a clases ¿No creen tortolitos? — bufó fingiendo aburrimiento, aun que yo bien sabía que estaba todo menos aburrida.

— Es cierto Alice, tienes razón — respondió Edward mientras yo me sonrojaba y volteaba para "tomar mis cosas". Cuando regrese mi mirada al exterior de la camioneta Alice ya se estaba alejando y Edward había abierto la puertezuela de la camioneta para mí.

— Gracias Edward — dije avergonzada. No es que odiara las atenciones que el tenia conmigo, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Pero tenía miedo de que alguna de sus locas fans nos viera y luego viniera a reclamarme. A veces podían ser algo aterradoras.

— De nada Bella — me respondió con su magnífica sonrisa dejándome deslumbrada. Eso, definitivamente, tenía que ser ilegal. El no podía simplemente ir deslumbrando a la gente por la calle como si nada.

Caminamos hacia el edificio principal y nos detuvimos en el vestíbulo.

— Eh… entonces, nos vemos para el almuerzo — dije con nerviosismo. Sip, el tenerlo cerca me ponía así y más nerviosa. Mi corazón latía con tanta velocidad que yo pensé que podría salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

— Claro, suerte con tus clases Bella — en un inesperado movimiento el se acercó y dejó un beso muy cerca de mis labios. Eso me dejó en completo shock y solo pude ver como se alejaba por el corredor hacia sus clases mientras yo me quedaba ahí, de pie y muy sorprendida.

Oh por dios, oh por dios, ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Edward Cullen, el chico más popular de todo el instituto y del que yo me había enamorado, acaba de besarme!

— "Eso no fue más que un simple beso en la mejilla, no te hagas ilusiones" — dijo mi conciencia con malicia. Le fruncí el ceño y la ignore — "Sabes que ignorándome no ganaras nada" — dijo con aburrimiento.

Ignorando por completo a mi conciencia camine como en una nube hacia la clase de cálculo, que era mi primera clase del día. Iba tan distraída pensando en el beso de Edward que me tropecé y trastabillé varias veces camino al salón y termine llegando tarde.

Pero eso no me importo. Yo estaba en mi mundo perfecto, un mundo donde solo estábamos Edward y yo en un hermoso prado.

Por cierto, olvidaba presentarme. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo diecisiete años y estoy en 4° año de bachillerato. Vivo con mis padres, René y Charlie Swan, en una pequeña casa de dos pisos en un pueblito frío y lluvioso llamado Forks que se encuentra en el estado de Washington.

.

.

.

.

Tome mis libros y me puse de pie de mi escritorio con una sonrisa. ¡Al fin era la hora del almuerzo! Ya tenía ganas de ver a los chicos, pero sobre todo tenía ganas de ver a Edward.

Cuando salí del salón logre ver un manchón negro correr hacia mí. Un segundo después sentí unos delgados brazos rodear mi cuerpo y el aroma como de flores. Era Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? — pregunte cuando se aparto.

— Nada en especial. Solo estoy contenta. Hoy por fin, después de una semana, mi Jazzy va a poder almorzar con nosotros. Estoy tan molesta con ese maldito consejo de estudiantes. No entiendo porque Jazz se metió en eso pero bueno ¿Vamos a almorzar? — no sé como lo logró, pero hablo todo en un solo aire y sin agitarse.

Asentí mientras caminábamos hacia los casilleros para dejar nuestro libro, o al menos yo lo haría. En el camino a la cafetería ella me iba contando cómo es que sus planes con Jasper la última semana se habían visto truncados debido al "malvado" consejo estudiantil del cual Jasper era el presidente.

Jasper y Alice estaban saliendo desde hacía poco más de dos años, desde que nosotras habíamos entrado a tercero de bachiller. Habían estado "tonteando", palabras usadas por Alice, durante un año luego de conocerse hasta que, un día, por fin Jasper tuvo el valor y le pidió ser su novia. Desde entonces ellos están juntos y son más que inseparables.

También me platico que Rosalie, la hermana gemela de Jasper, había decidido unírsenos en nuestra "tarde de compras", no programadas por cierto, al haberse enterado que iríamos al centro comercial.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería fuimos por nuestros almuerzos. Tome un trozo de pizza, una coca cola y una manzana. Creo que tenía una obsesión con las manzanas.

Me encogí de hombros mientras pagaba mi almuerzo y me encaminaba con Alice hacia la mesa que ocupábamos siempre.

Allí ya se encontraban todos. Edward estaba hablando con Jasper mientras Rosalie bromeaba con Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward.

— Hasta que llegan mis pequeñas hermanitas — grito Emmett abalanzándose sobre nosotras para abrazarnos. Alice y yo tuvimos que hacer malabares para no tirar nuestro almuerzo.

— ¡Emmett! — lo regañó Alice molesta.

— Lo siento enana — se disculpo él con un puchero. Era gracioso ver a alguien como Emmett en esa clase de situaciones.

Emmett era alto, muy alto medía casi unos dos metros. Su cabello era negro, corto y rizado. De piel pálida y ojos marrones. Su cuerpo era musculoso, muy musculoso, como si fuera un levantador de pesas profesional. Tenía una apariencia intimidante, que se debía a su complexión física. Aun que en este momento parecía todo, menos intimidante ya que estaba haciéndole pucheros a Alice para que lo perdonara.

— Osito, ya la has fastidiado. Déjalo ya ¿Quieres? Lo único que lograras es enfadar más a Alice — intervino Rose. Ella era más alta que yo, delgada y con curvas bien marcadas y estilizadas. Sus facciones eran finas y muy femeninas. Su cabello dorado caía en una cascada de ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas.

— Como tú digas osita — dijo Emmett y obedientemente se sentó junto a ella como se lo había exigido con la mirada. Ella le sonrió y lo beso castamente en los labios.

— Tu sí que no cambias Emmett — se burló Jasper mientras Alice y yo nos sentábamos con ellos en la mesa. Alice se sentó junto a él y yo me senté entre Emmett y Edward — Hola cariño — dijo sonriéndole a Alice, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo cariño.

Jasper era alto también, aun que un no como Emmett, era musculoso también pero sin exagerar. Su cabello era de color miel y rizado, le llegaba casi hasta el mentón. Su piel era clara y sus ojos eran celestes. Era la persona más tranquila sobre la faz de la tierra, eso se los aseguro.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron sus clases? — y así nos enfrascamos en una interesante conversación acerca de lo genial que eran las clases de cálculo del profesor Simmons, por favor nótese el sarcasmo en la frase.

Estuvimos conversando durante todo lo que duro el almuerzo, bueno, ellos estuvieron conversando ya que yo me encontraba más interesada en mirar furtivamente a Edward esperando que él no lo notara, pero claro que lo iba a notar, el no era tonto. Varias veces durante el almuerzo nuestras miradas se encontraron, el me sonreía, yo me sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. Así estuvimos durante lo que duro el almuerzo y para el final de este me di cuenta que no había tocado mi almuerzo que estaba casi intacto.

Unos cuantos minutos después la cafetería estaba casi completamente vacía. Solo quedábamos nosotros seis y algunos chicos de primer año. Caminamos hacia la puerta de la cafetería y unos segundos después Emmett y Rose estaban alejándose por el pasillo mientras se alejaban tomados de la mano y nos saludaban con sus manos libres.

Le siguieron Jazz y Alice, ya que Jazz iría a acompañar a Alice a su clase de química y luego iría a la suya de física que estaba en el otro edificio, cosa que me pareció muy tierno.

— ¿Vamos juntos compañera? — me preguntó Edward con una hermosa sonrisa cuando nos quedamos solos.

Oh, lo olvidaba. Edward era mi compañero de laboratorio en la clase de biología.

— C-Claro — respondí sonrojada. Así, nos pusimos en marcha hacia el salón de biología.

Cuando llegamos al salón la mayoría de nuestros compañeros ya estaban en sus lugares. Cuando me senté en mi escritorio junto a Edward y la clase comenzaba a llenarse podía sentir una penetrante mirada sobre mi espalda.

Me volteé disimuladamente solo para confirmar mis sospechas. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Mike Newton, el chico más idiota y mujeriego de todo el instituto. El vivía "compitiendo" con Edward, y digo "compitiendo" ya que siempre que el desafiaba a Edward terminaba perdiendo miserablemente.

El notó mi mirada y me sonrió queriendo parecer, creo yo, seductor y yo me volteé rápidamente hacia la pizarra.

No entendía ¿Qué diablos le "llamaba" la atención de mi? ¡Desde que entramos al instituto no deja de perseguirme! Y ya son cuatro años. No entendió en todo este tiempo que yo no estoy interesada en él.

Bufé y rodé mis ojos justo en el momento que el Sr. Mason entraba al salón. Suspire con alivio, ahora al menos libraría de verle la cara a Mike ya que siempre era la misma rutina.

Entrabamos a biología —que por suerte era la única clase que compartíamos— y me miraba largo rato, yo volteaba al sentir la su mirada y él me sonreía. Yo desviaba la mirada hacia la pizarra y rezaba porque no se pusiera de pie e intentara hablarme. Pero cuando eso pasaba, Edward me salvaba de mantener una conversación con él que durara más de un minuto y medio.

Volví a suspirar y decidí prestarle atención al profesor. No tenia que distraerme pensando en ese "acosador", como Rose y Alice lo llamaban, y perder clases. Muchísimo menos cuando estábamos tan cerca de los exámenes.

.

.

.

.

Al final del día estaba agotada. Luego de biología nos había tocado la clase de deportes que habíamos perdido días atrás cuando el profesor había faltado por estar enfermo. ¿Desde cuándo, me pregunto yo, hacen recuperar una clase tan inútil como deportes? Y no es por nada, pero yo Isabella Swan, no soy la persona más coordinada del mundo y suelo tropezarme cada dos minutos. ¡Incluso podría tropezar, caer y romperme unos cuantos huesos caminando en una superficie plana!

Suspire con cansancio mientras abría mi casillero y tomaba mi bolso, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la pequeña puerta de nuevo me encontré con un sobre blanco dentro del pequeño espacio.

Eso me extraño ya que ese sobre no estaba ahí la última vez que había pasado por aquí, ósea hace una hora antes de la clase de deportes.

Lo tome confundida y extrañada. Primero pensé que no era para mí, pero luego vi que en la parte frontal tenia escrito "Isabella Swan" con una perfecta caligrafía.

— Bien, esto es extraño — murmure confundida. Mi conciencia se mostro de acuerdo mientras asentía. Vaya, hacía rato no la veía.

— "Ábrelo ya y deja de dar vueltas" — me regañó. Rodé mis ojos pero hice caso.

Cuando abrí el sobre me encontré con un papel y otros papeles más debajo.

"_Si te vuelves a acerca a Edward Cullen haré que todos los días te lleguen fotos como estas" _

Eso era lo que decía.

Aparté el papel y decidí mirar las fotos. Aun que no hice realmente mucho con ellas cuando las lancé dentro del casillero de nuevo y las veía con lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro.

No podía ser. Esto no podía estar pasando. Nadie sabía acerca de eso, muchísimo menos aquí en Forks. Y además ¿Cómo es que tenían esas fotos? ¡Nadie había tomado fotos de ello, de lo que paso aquel día!

Cerré el casillero horrorizada y corrí torpemente hacia el estacionamiento tratando de no matarme en el intento y de que nadie me viera mientras intentaba detener mis lágrimas. Pero no podía. Eso era horrible.

Yo no podía entender como alguien, por más malvado y retorcido que fuera, llegara a hacer algo tan bajo por esto. ¿Solo para alejarme de Edward? ¡Era el colmo! Y jugar con un tema tan delicado y doloroso para mi. Era, definitivamente, muy bajo.

Llegué hasta mi camioneta, y por suerte no me encontré con nadie en el camino. Al menos nadie conocido. Me subí al trasto y lo encendí lo más rápido que pude con los nervios que traía.

Cuando Salí del estacionamiento las lágrimas no se detenían por lo que decidí pararme a un lado del camino antes de terminar metida en un accidente de tráfico.

Lloré desconsoladamente mientras pensaba en alguien que pudiera saber de ese tema y, por sobre todo, que tuviera fotos de aquel día. De aquel suceso que yo había tratado de superar y que con el tiempo, con el paso de los años y los pocos amigos que había hecho desde que habíamos llegado a Forks, había logrado aceptar.

¿Quién podía ser capaz de mandar fotos del día en que todo mi mundo se derrumbo? Aquel día que lo perdí todo y que mi mundo quedo de cabeza luego de ver en aquél lago, el cuerpo sin vida de Ethan.

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Y lo prometido es deuda! Recién salido del horno el segundo capitulo de "Superando el dolor". Espero que sea de su agrado y lo demuestren con un pequeño review ;)

No olviden pasarse por mis otras historias :D

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Matta ne.**

**M. Hale de Cullen**

* * *

Acá les dejó algunos summarys de mis próximas historias.

**Amor y Trabajo**

**Summary:** La oficial Isabella Swan y su compañera Ariana Hale, ambas de veinticuatro años de edad, son las mejores detectives de homicidios de su comisaria. ¿Qué sucederá cuando dos detectives "nuevos" son re-asignados a su comisaria? Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, también ambos de veinticuatro años y compañeros, son los dos detectives re-asignados. No tienen un buen comienzo que digamos ¿Podrá surgir algo entre estos cuatro?

**Cambio de vida**

**Summary: **El matrimonio Swan tiene que dejar atrás su vida de lujos y comodidades en la ciudad de Nueva York luego de un mal negocio mudándose a Texas, a una hacienda que fue lo único que les quedó. Al llegar allí conocen a la familia Cullen. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Será tan difícil sobrevivir para las Swan en ese 'recóndito' sitio luego de conocer a los hermanos Cullen?

**Mafia y amor**

**Summary: **Entre mis metas y sueños jamás figuro el ser parte de algo como esto. Tampoco que mis padres, e incluso mi mejor amigo formaran parte de ello. No podía verlo ni si quiera en uno de mis más locos sueños. Pero sobre todo jamás, imaginé ni soñé que yo me volvería parte de todo este enredo y... ¿Enamorándome del hijo del mafioso más temido del país?

**Vueltas de la vida**

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se criaron juntos, junto a Emmett y Alice, hermanos de este último. Crecieron juntos y pasaron demasiadas penas juntos. Años después Bella y Edward comienzan a salir, pero antes de la graduación tienen que separarse al Edward aceptar una beca, en un conservatorio de Inglaterra, prometiendo verse pocos meses después pero un trágico accidente se cruza en sus caminos.

**¿A ver que opinan?**


	3. El dolor nunca acaba ¿O sí?

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, sino que son de Stephanie Meyer, una grosa de grosas e.e La trama SI es mía.**

* * *

Superando el dolor

******Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

—…— diálogos.

—"…"— pensamientos.

* * *

**Capitulo O3: El dolor nunca acaba ¿O sí?**

**Bella's POV**

Comencé a abrir los ojos cuando oí como el timbre sonaba, casi frenéticamente. Era molesto y me estaba causando jaqueca así que decidí ir a ver quien demonios era el valiente en atreverse a despertarme cuando mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

Me puse de pie de mi cama —a la cual no sé ni como llegue— y camine fuera de mi habitación. Baje por las escaleras y fui hacia la puerta. La abrí con molestia y sin fijarme de quien se trataba comencé a descargar mi furia.

— ¡No me importa quien seas pero debes tener una muy buena explicación para haberme despertado cuando mi cabeza está a punto de estallar! ¡Pobre de ti si no es así! ¡Juro que yo…! —

— ¿Bella? — me detuve al reconocer aquella voz. Enfoqué mejor mi mirada y me encontré con la mirada esmeralda de Edward. Sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a enrojecer a la vez que yo me encogía en mi lugar.

¡Demonios! ¡Le había gritado a Edward! ¡Maldición, maldición y mil veces maldición! Seguro el solo estaba preocupado y aquí…

— ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estuviste llorando? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Quise darme un golpe en ese momento. Había olvidado por completo que antes de caer dormida había estado llorando. ¡Tendría que haberme mirado al espejo antes de abrir la maldita puerta! Pensé molesta. Mi conciencia asintió mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

— Eh… si, digo no. ¡Digo si! Ash…— mascullé.

— ¿Qué sucedió Bella? — preguntó preocupado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — mi conciencia rodó sus ojos.

— "Él se refiere a que olvidaste que luego del instituto irías de compras con Alice y Rose" — respondió rodando nuevamente sus ojos.

— OH… te refieres a que olvidé las compras con Rose y Alice — pregunté un momento después.

— Si, pero no. En realidad vine porque estábamos todos preocupados ya que algunos chicos te vieron irte muy deprisa del instituto. Creo que alguien dijo que parecías a punto de llorar. Además, Alice me obligó a venir para averiguar porque olvidaste el ir de compras con ella y Rose — respondió.

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía de dolor. El no había venido porque estaba preocupado. El había venido porque Alice lo había obligado. Claro, ¿Por qué mas vendría sino?

— Lo siento, olvidé por completo las compras con las chicas. Dile a Alice que me disculpe y que iremos otro día — desvié la mirada ya que tenia la horrorosa necesidad de llorar y sabia que si miraba sus ojos una vez mas no podría contener las lagrimas. Tome aire y continué — Mira Edward, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y todavía no he acabado mi tarea así que lo siento. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto — y sin esperar respuesta cerré la puerta.

Cuando lo hice pude oír como Edward me llamaba a la vez que golpeaba la puerta, pero no quería oírlo. No quería verlo, no quería estar un segundo más con él. Eso solo lograría que mi corazón se rompiera aun más.

Corrí hacia las escaleras al piso de arriba y me encerré en mi habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta apoyé mi espalda contra ella y me deje caer hasta quedar sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Rodeé con mis brazos mis piernas y enterré mi rostro allí. Luego lloré y lloré hasta que me quede sin lágrimas.

Hoy había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. Quería desaparecer y no ver a nadie nunca más. Quería que todo a mí alrededor desapareciera. Quería estar sola. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

.

.

.

.

Al otro día iba saliendo de mi clase de cálculo e iba hacia la clase de salud cuando alguien me intercepto en mi casillero mientras cambiaba los libros. Se trataba de Edward.

— Buenos días Bella — me saludo con su habitual tono y su sonrisa torcida.

— Buenos días Edward — lo salude tranquilamente. Había decidido que no me acercaría a él más de lo necesario. No quería ver nuevamente esa clase de fotografías. No quería saber que otras fotos podían tener de aquel día. No iba a correr el riesgo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Bien, gracias — respondí cerrando mi casillero.

— Entonces…— titubeó un minuto. Sinceramente eran pocas las veces que veía a Edward nervioso o dudando, y se veía extremadamente tierno de esa manera. Pero sabía lo que tenia que hacer y no me iba a arriesgar.

— ¿Sucede algo? Porque estoy realmente apurada, mi clase de física comienza en cinco minutos y estoy algo lejos del salón — trate de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

— Si bueno yo…—

— Puedes decírmelo en otro momento ¿Por favor? Es que realmente tengo que llegar a esa clase — decidí apresurar las cosas, no quería que nadie me viera cerca de Edward. Todavía no sabia quien era la persona que me había enviado las fotografías y no iba a arriesgarme.

El me miro sorprendido. Vaya si lo estaba. Hasta yo me había sorprendido de mi actitud en otro momento, pero de verdad no quería arriesgarme a nada.

— Adiós Edward — antes de que pudiera hacer nada salí casi corriendo de los casilleros y me apresure a salir del edificio para ir hacia el segundo edificio y encerrarme en los baños femeninos.

Una vez que me asegure que no hubiera nadie me metí a uno de los cubículos y comencé a llorar.

Yo no quería alejar a Edward, no quería tratarlo de esa manera. Solo quería estar a su lado, como siempre ha sido. Pero no podía, sabia que si lo hacia mas de esas fotografías me irían llegando y eso tampoco lo podría soportar. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me dolía, pero por el momento prefería mantener alejado a Edward. Además… yo sabia perfectamente bien que el no estaba interesado de ninguna manera en mi.

Sentada sobre el retrete, abrazando mis piernas y con mi rostro enterrado en ellas estuve cerca de media hora hasta que oí unos golpecitos en el cubículo.

Me puse de pie, limpie mi rostro y me asome temiendo que fueran Alice o Rose quienes estuviera ahí afuera. Pero suspire aliviada cuando vi que no eran ellas.

Iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando note algo que estaba pegado en el gran espejo del baño. Me acerque y pude ver que se trataba de una nota. Temerosa la tome y comencé a leerla.

— Lo has hecho bien Swan. Sigue así y no veras mas de esas fotografías. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer mantenerte alejada de él — leí en voz baja. Para cuando terminé de leer la nota la arrugue y la metí en mi chaqueta. Tomé mi bolso del piso del cubículo y corrí fuera del baño.

Esto me tenia harta. ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta cuando me iban a seguir enviando esas notas? ¿Qué es lo que querían de mí? ¿Por qué no me podían dejar en paz? ¡Yo no le había hecho nada a nadie!

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Edward. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Suspire y camine rápidamente para intentar pasar a su lado sin que me viera, pero fallé horriblemente. Estaba tan nerviosa que tropecé y, como siempre, Edward me sujetó antes de que me estrellara contra el piso.

— ¿Estás bien Bella?

— Si, gracias.

— Bella yo quería…—

— No Edward, detente — dije haciendo que el me mirara sorprendido.

— Pero Bella yo…—

— Nada Edward. ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy cansada y ya me atrasé para mi clase por entretenerme contigo, así que por favor déjame al menos llegar a mi próxima clase — lo interrumpí y otra vez dejándolo completamente sorprendido me fui de ahí hacia mi clase de lengua.

Unas cuantas horas después mi vista estaba clavada en el reloj. Solo faltaban dos minutos para que el timbre sonara y pudiera al fin irme a casa. Bueno, técnicamente todavía me quedaba una clase pero decidí que hoy no iría a la clase de deportes.

Cuando por fin el timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase tome mis cosas y corrí a toda velocidad fuera del salón. Algunos de mis compañeros me miraban sorprendidos, me conocían y sabían que yo jamás corría antes de una clase de deportes. Pero bueno, eso no importaba.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la salida del instituto. Me detuve allí y vi como había comenzado a caer una fina llovizna. No había mucho que decir al respecto, esto era Forks y aquí vivía lloviendo.

Suspire mientras subía el cierre de mi chaqueta, ajuste el agarre de mi bolso y me aventure bajo la fina llovizna que caía sobre el pueblo. Camine hacia mi vieja camioneta y abrí la puerta lanzando mi bolso en el pero antes de poder entrar alguien me hizo voltear.

— Edward — susurre sorprendida. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué el día de hoy, cuando me había decidido a mantenerme alejada de él, él me tenia que buscar?! — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué te vas a casa? ¿No tienes una clase mas todavía? — preguntó ignorando mi pregunta. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y eso que? Soy libre de irme cuando quiera — respondí un poco molesta. No sabia si estaba molesta con el o conmigo por no haberlo apartado antes e irme a casa de una buena vez.

— Yo no digo lo contrario. Solo que es extraño. Bueno tú has estado actuando extraño desde ayer en la noche — respondió él.

— Lo siento Edward, pero como yo actúe o lo que decida hacer con mis clases no es problema tuyo — dije clavando mis ojos en lo suyos los cuales mostraron sorpresa ante mi respuesta — Ahora, si me disculpas yo tengo que irme a casa. No quiero enfermarme por estar charlando aquí contigo bajo la lluvia — dije mientras me liberaba del agarre que tenia en mi brazo.

Me di media vuelta para subirme a mi camioneta pero el volvió a tomar mi brazo y me hizo voltear bruscamente, lo próximo de lo que fui conciente era de que Edward se había acercado hasta mi acortando la distancia entre nosotros había estrellado sus labios contra los míos.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco.

No podía reaccionar, pero un momento después envié todo al diablo y comencé a responder al beso. El me soltó el brazo al sentir que comenzaba a responder y rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, yo por mi parte aproveché la oportunidad y llevé mis manos a su suave y húmedo cabello mientras el beso iba volviéndose cada vez mas apasionado.

Unos momentos después nos apartamos, aun que nuestras frentes estaban unidas. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados y podía sentir como mi corazón golpeteaba contra mi pecho como si quisiera salir corriendo. También podía sentir nuestras respiraciones muy agitadas.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Edward volvió a unir nuestros labios, pero entonces como si me hubieran dado una bofetada la realidad golpeó contra mi rostro. Yo no podía besar a Edward, no debía estar cerca de el. Esto estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Esto no tenia que pasar, no tenía que estar pasando. Yo no podía dejar que esto siguiera.

Lo aparté bruscamente de mi haciendo que el beso terminara, en ese momento sentí un enorme vacío. Pero sabia que, aun que doliera, esto era lo correcto. El me miro confundido. Muy confundido.

— ¿Qué es lo que…? —

— Esto no debió pasar. Esto fue un error, fue un grave error — comencé a decir mientras retrocedía. Cada paso que yo me alejaba de él, él avanzaba hacia mi.

— Bella ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo que no debió pasar? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue un error? Pensé que yo…— el dejó la frase en el aire y me miro con sus bellos ojos empañados. No sabia si era yo, o él o quizás la lluvia que había aumentado.

— Yo… no… tú…— negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? — Tú no me gustas Edward, yo… no siento nada por ti. Esto realmente, realmente, fue un error. Algo que jamás debió suceder — con cada palabra que yo decía sentía como mi corazón se rompía mas y mas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos amenazando con caer, pero pude detenerlas.

— ¿A que te refieres Bella? Tu no puedes estar hablando seriamente — dijo como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo.

— Ojala no lo dijera enserio Edward — pensé, pero luego sacudí mi cabeza y continué — Esto jamás Edward, jamás, se repetirá. Está mal. Yo no puedo… no quiero estar cerca de ti — el me miro y sus ojos brillaron con dolor. Esto era lo más difícil que podía estar pasándome.

— ¿Es lo que quieres de verdad? — preguntó en un susurro, su voz sonaba algo ahogada.

Desvié la mirada, pero asentí.

— Si, es lo que quiero. No quiero estar cerca de ti. No quiero que esto vuelva repetirse. No se puede Edward, está mal — rogué internamente porque con esto fuera suficiente, sino era así en cualquier momento me derrumbaría y soltaría la verdad.

— Bien, si es lo que tu quieres… será así — dijo para luego echarme una ultima mirada y luego comenzar a alejarse hacia el instituto.

Mientras lo veía alejarse no pude soportar más y dejé las lágrimas caer por mi rostro mientras me daba la vuelta y subía a mi vieja camioneta. Encendí el motor y conduje a casa entre lágrimas.

Cuando llegué estacione la camioneta como pude y me baje de ella corriendo torpemente hacia la casa. Me metí en ella, me quite la chaqueta que estaba completamente mojada y corrí escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me deje caer sobre la cama sin importarme la ropa mojada y seguí llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

.

Apoye mi bandeja con mi almuerzo en la mesa y me senté.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día de lluvia donde me había besado con Edward y luego lo había "enviado de paseo" como Emmett diría. Luego de eso no habíamos vuelto a hablar, tampoco habíamos cruzado ni una mirada. O bueno, el no me había mirado a mi. Yo si lo miraba, lo observaba siempre que estaba en mí tampoco de visión.

Al día siguiente que "peleara" con Edward había dejado de almorzar con ellos, me sentaba sola en una mesa en el lado opuesto a ellos. También había dejado de hablar con Emmett y Jasper. Con Rosalie y Alice también. Sabía que si hablaba con alguno de ellos me arrastrarían a la mesa y no quería estar cerca de Edward. No podría soportarlo.

Para el segundo día luego de eso, vi que Edward llevaba a almorzar con ellos a Lauren Mallory, entonces todo tuvo sentido para mi. Ella había sido la que había enviado las notas y las fotografías. Ella era la que había hecho que me alejara de Edward y ahora estaba intentando "ocupar mi lugar" aun que bueno, no ocupaba nada porque el y yo no éramos nada.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que me doliera. Me dolía y no iba a negarlo. Ella había logrado lo que quería, la atención de Edward. Yo se lo había servido en bandeja y ella lo había tomado gustosa. Yo sabía desde un principio que algo así pasaría, sabía que en cuanto vieran a Edward solo se le lanzarían como moscas. Bueno, técnicamente no éramos nada y Edward era libre de andar con quien quisiera, pero antes todos pensaban que estábamos juntos y por eso no se le acercaban, pero ahora el era "libre" a los ojos de sus fan.

Suspire y comencé a beber mi agua mientras apartaba la mirada de su mesa. No estaba de humor para ver como Lauren ocupaba mi lugar en esa mesa, como me arrebataba lo que tanto trabajo me había costado ganar. La amistad de los chicos.

— Hola Bella — levante la mirada para encontrarme con Mike Newton.

— Hola — respondí con desgana. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi? Mike Newton era el chico más fastidioso que podía haber en este maldito lugar y tenia que estar interesado en mí. Pff... Que suerte la mía.

El se me quedó mirando como bobo y yo rodé los ojos. Lo que me faltaba.

— ¿Necesitas algo Mike? — pregunté cortésmente. Seh, el chico no me caía bien pero no había que olvidar los modales. Creo.

— Me preguntaba si podía sentarme aquí ya que todas las mesas están ocupadas — preguntó. Yo lo mire sarcásticamente. ¿Era una broma verdad? Porque preguntaba si ya estaba todo acomodado.

— Claro — respondí suspirando — De todas formas yo ya me iba — dije mientras me ponía de pie.

— Espera Bella no…— antes de que el continuara yo ya había tirado lo que sobraba de mi almuerzo y estaba saliendo de la cafetería. No quería estar ahí mas tiempo solo para ver como, seguramente, luego Edward y aquella desgraciada de Lauren comenzarían a besarse.

De solo pensarlo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Esto era increíble, realmente fantástico ¿Por qué todo me tenia que sucede a mi? ¿Es que no podía ser feliz?

Pisoteé hacia los casilleros y tome mi bolso. Ni de broma me quedaba para biología. No podía enfrentar a Edward ¡Diablos, éramos compañeros de banco!

Camine hacia el estacionamiento, me subí a mi camioneta, arranque y me fui a casa. Hoy había sido un día horrible, sumamente desastroso. Solo me faltaba llegar a casa y encontrarme con alguna cosa mal allí y mi día acabaría de lo más genial, por favor nótese el sarcasmo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Acá el tercer capitulo y... lloren. Yo lo hice cuando lo escribí y no sé si fue por la musica que estaba escuchando o por el fic. En fin, espero que les guste porque a mi me gusta, por ende les tiene que gustar sí o sí. xD Mentira.

Si les gusta dejen un review demostrandolo, y si no les gusta tambieén XD

¡Nos vemos la proxima!

**_M. Hale de Cullen _**

* * *

Acá les dejó algunos summarys de mis próximas historias.

**Amor y Trabajo**

**Summary:** La oficial Isabella Swan y su compañera Ariana Hale, ambas de veinticuatro años de edad, son las mejores detectives de homicidios de su comisaria. ¿Qué sucederá cuando dos detectives "nuevos" son re-asignados a su comisaria? Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, también ambos de veinticuatro años y compañeros, son los dos detectives re-asignados. No tienen un buen comienzo que digamos ¿Podrá surgir algo entre estos cuatro?

**Cambio de vida**

**Summary: **El matrimonio Swan tiene que dejar atrás su vida de lujos y comodidades en la ciudad de Nueva York luego de un mal negocio mudándose a Texas, a una hacienda que fue lo único que les quedó. Al llegar allí conocen a la familia Cullen. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Será tan difícil sobrevivir para las Swan en ese 'recóndito' sitio luego de conocer a los hermanos Cullen?

**Mafia y amor**

**Summary: **Entre mis metas y sueños jamás figuro el ser parte de algo como esto. Tampoco que mis padres, e incluso mi mejor amigo formaran parte de ello. No podía verlo ni si quiera en uno de mis más locos sueños. Pero sobre todo jamás, imaginé ni soñé que yo me volvería parte de todo este enredo y... ¿Enamorándome del hijo del mafioso más temido del país?

**Vueltas de la vida**

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se criaron juntos, junto a Emmett y Alice, hermanos de este último. Crecieron juntos y pasaron demasiadas penas juntos. Años después Bella y Edward comienzan a salir, pero antes de la graduación tienen que separarse al Edward aceptar una beca, en un conservatorio de Inglaterra, prometiendo verse pocos meses después pero un trágico accidente se cruza en sus caminos.

**¿A ver que opinan?**


	4. Dolor, celos y ¿Más dolor?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a SM. La trama es mía.**

* * *

Superando el dolor

**Aclaraciones: **

—…— diálogos.

—"…"— pensamientos.

* * *

**Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

**Capitulo O4: Dolor, celos y ¿Más dolor?**

**Edward's POV**

_Iba pasando cerca del vestíbulo del instituto cuando vi a alguien. Ví a Bella en la puerta de salida. Eso me extraño, aún no terminaban las clases. ¿Ella ya se iba? La verdad pensaba hablar con ella ya que había estado actuando extraño desde ayer en la noche. _

_Ví como salía hacía la fina lluvia y tome mi decisión. Hablaría con ella. _

_Salí afuera y un helado frío azotó mi cuerpo, me estremecí un momento y luego solté un suspiro. Debería haberme puesto una chaqueta ya que con sólo un suéter moriría de frío. Camine hacia la vieja, muy vieja a decir verdad, camioneta de Bella y cuando ella iba a subir a ella la detuve haciendo que volteara a verme. _

_— Edward — susurró sorprendida — ¿Qué quieres? _

_— ¿Por qué te vas a casa? ¿No tienes una clase mas todavía? — pregunte ignorando su pregunta. Ella frunció su ceño. _

_— ¿Y eso qué? Soy libre de irme cuando quiera — respondió un poco molesta. Por un momento pensé en irme ya que... bueno Bella jamás hablaba de esa forma, al menos nunca me había hablado a mí de esa manera. _

_— Yo no digo lo contrario. Solo que es extraño. Bueno tú has estado actuando extraño desde ayer en la noche — respondí suspirando. _

_— Lo siento Edward, pero como yo actúe o lo que decida hacer con mis clases no es problema tuyo — dijo clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos. No pude evitar que los míos se abrieran con sorpresa. Es respuesta definitivamente no la esperaba. No de ella — Ahora, si me disculpas yo tengo que irme a casa. No quiero enfermarme por estar charlando aquí contigo bajo la lluvia — dijo mientras se liberaba del agarre. _

_Ella se dio vuelta dispuesta a subirse en su camioneta, y en ese momento no sé que me impulsó e hizo que la sujetara del brazo y la hiciera voltear, un poco brusco, hacia mí. Lo próximo que hice me sorprendió incluso a mí. Acorté la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros y rocé nuestros labios mientras cerraba mis ojos. _

_Pasó un momento y decidí que, al ver como no respondía al beso, me iba a apartar de ella y seguramente tendría que rogarle que me perdonara por mi arrebato, pero justo cuando me iba a apartar ella comenzó a responder el beso con la misma intensidad. Entonces yo me sentí como si estuviera en el cielo. _

_Fue entonces cuando liberé su brazo y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos pegándola todo lo posible a mi cuerpo. Ella, por otro lado, no se quedo atrás y llevó sus manos a mi cabello que estaba completamente mojado a la vez que el beso se volvía más y más intenso. _

_Unos momentos después nos apartamos, aun que nuestras frentes estaban unidas. Abrí mis ojos y ví que Bella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados. Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, y podía sentir nuestras respiraciones muy agitadas. _

_No paso mucho tiempo hasta que volví a unir nuestros labios, pero sucedió algo que yo no esperaba. Ella se apartó de mí, dejándome más que sorprendido, rompiendo el beso. Al sentir el aire rozar mis labios sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho. _

_La mire confundido. Estaba confundido y eso era decir poco. No entendía para nada su reacción. ¿Acaso ella no quería besarme? ¿Ella no sentía nada por mí? Todas esas preguntas y más se amontonaban en mi mente. _

_— ¿Qué es lo que…? — antes de poder completar la frase ella me interrumpió._

_— Esto no debió pasar. Esto fue un error, fue un grave error — dijo a la vez que comenzaba a retroceder. Ella retrocedía y yo avanzaba un paso, así estuvimos hasta que me detuve. Estaba confundido y dolido por su actitud y sus palabras. ¿Un error? Yo no podía procesar sus palabras aún. _

_— Bella ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo que no debió pasar? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue un error? Pensé que yo…— dejé la frase en el aire. Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos. _

_— Yo… no… tú…— negó con la cabeza. Yo no entendía nada — Tú no me gustas Edward, yo… no siento nada por ti. Esto realmente, realmente, fue un error. Algo que jamás debió suceder — con cada palabra que ella decía yo podía sentir como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos como si se tratara de cristal. _

_— ¿A qué te refieres Bella? Tú no puedes estar hablando seriamente — dije queriendo convencerme a mí mismo. _

_— Esto jamás Edward, jamás, se repetirá. Está mal. Yo no puedo… no quiero estar cerca de ti — La mire, mis ojos no expresaban más que dolor. Esto estaba siendo muy difícil. Yo no podía creer que luego de ese beso ella... _

_— ¿Es lo que quieres de verdad? — pregunte en un susurro, mi voz ahogada en la pena que sentía en mi corazón. Espere que lo negara... pero eso no pasó. _

_Desvió la mirada, pero asintió. _

_— Si, es lo que quiero. No quiero estar cerca de ti. No quiero que esto vuelva repetirse. No se puede Edward, está mal — respondió suavemente. Mi corazón terminó de romperse en el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca. _

_— Bien, si es lo que tú quieres… será así — dije y sin esperar un solo momento más me fui de ahí. Sabía que si me quedaba en ese lugar no podría respetar la decisión de Bella y yo no quería obligarla a nada, a pesar de que mi corazón estuviera agonizando._

.

Me senté en la cama con la respiración completamente agitada. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza al sentir una punzada de dolor. Cerré mis ojos e intente alejarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño de nuevo? ¡Ya había pasado más de una semana! Pero, a decir verdad, luego de ese día y hasta hoy siempre soñaba lo mismo. Con ese momento en que mi mundo se derrumbó por completo y en el que mi corazón quedo partido en mil pedazos.

Me gire un poco y mire la hora. Recién eran las cuatro de la mañana y todavía faltaban muchas horas para ir al instituto. Suspire y aparte el edredón. Me senté al borde de la cama y me lleve las manos a la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor. No cesaba y comenzaba a hartarme de él.

Algunas horas después estaba estacionando el Volvo junto al Jeep de Emmett, entonces vi como la camioneta roja de Bella se estacionaba al otro lado del aparcamiento. Vi como apagaba el carro y bajaba para luego entrar al instituto.

Solté un suspiro y abrí mi puerta, tan pronto lo hice me arrepentí.

— ¡Edward! — lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y un cuerpo pegado fuertemente al mío.

— Lauren — dije a modo de saludo. Ella se apartó y me sonrió. Yo no le devolví la sonrisa, sino que camine hacia el instituto intentando ignorarla.

Lauren Mallory era una de las tantas chicas que pertenecían al equipo de las porristas. Era una chica linda, creo. Es decir, era alta, delgada, cabello rubio, ojos claros. Tenía un cuerpo despampanante. Pero nada comparado a Bella, ella era realmente hermosa, perfecta. Al menos para mí lo era.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No podía seguir de esa manera. De otra forma, quien sufriría era yo.

Lauren se había acercado a mi dos días después de que Bella me rechazara, porque si, ella me rechazo. Ya sea directa o indirectamente. Luego de ese día ella no se apartaba de mi lado más que para ir a sus entrenamientos, a sus clases o a su casa, valga la redundancia.

No es que no me molestara, pero tampoco era de mi agrado. O más bien del de mi familia. En especial de Rosalie y Alice.

Luego de eso Lauren todos los días se sentaba con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo. Alice y Rosalie la odiaban, por decir algo ya que ese término se quedaba corto a lo que ellas sentían por Lauren. Varias veces me habían dicho que no la invitara a almorzar con nosotros, y se quejaban de que estaba ocupando el lugar de Bella. A lo cual yo solo negaba y luego desaparecía.

Claro que no. Nadie, jamás, podría ocupar el lugar de Bella. Ella era única. Era la única para mí al menos.

Luego del día que Bella y yo dejamos de hablar, también dejo de hablar con los chicos. Nos evitaba a todos. Yo comprendía que me evitara a mí, por obvias razones, pero no entendía porque lo hacía con Alice y los demás, pero tampoco iba a cuestionar sus decisiones.

Eso no quitaba que me importara. Tanto porque me preocupaba mi familia como ella. Desde ese día la veía todo el tiempo sola, eso me preocupaba, ella no era de las personas más sociables pero tampoco era tan cerrada a la gente. También me preocupaban las chicas ya que estaban muy tristes por el distanciamiento con Bella pero no se habían acercado a ella ya que les habíamos dicho que ella quizás necesitara estar sola.

Nadie sabía de eso que había pasado entre Bella y yo, lo cual sinceramente me tranquilizaba en sobremanera. No era agradable que todo el mundo supiera que había sido rechazado. Creo.

Solté un bufido mientras entraba al salón de cálculo. Hoy tenía examen y no recordaba nada. Ni si quiera me acordaba que tuviera examen.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba sentado en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo junto a mi familia y… Lauren, quien se encontraba a mi lado y estaba abrazada a mí, como era rutina últimamente. Emmett y Jasper hablaban acerca de un partido de futbol y las chicas sobre la semana de la moda en parís el próximo año, o eso creo. Yo no prestaba atención a nada, estaba más bien esperando que Bella entrara a la cafetería.

Sabía que lo que yo hacía era considerado masoquismo, pero no me importaba. A pesar de todo y de cómo me sentía, me hacia bien verla. Aun que fuera de lejos, eso me alegraba un poco.

Decidí dejar mi ansiedad a un lado y enviarle un mensaje a mamá que me había preguntado hoy en la mañana algo del instituto y tenía que contestarle. Entonces, mientras escribía el mensaje, oí las voces de Alice y Rosalie.

— ¿Ya viste con quien está Bella? — al oír ese nombre salir de los labios de mi hermana no pude evitar levantar la vista y buscarla por toda la cafetería. La encontré en la fila del almuerzo, no estaba sola sino que venía acompañada por una chica.

Era una chica apenas un poco más alta que Bella, de cuerpo delgado y tonificado. Su piel era clara, más pálida de lo que es alguien de Forks. Su rostro tenía facciones finas y muy femeninas, era muy bonita a decir verdad. Su cabello era largo y estaba amarrado en una coleta alta con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, de un castaño cobrizo semejante al mío. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color entre gris y celestes. Vestía unos jeans negros, camiseta, suéter y chaqueta negra más unos borcegos.

Vi como le sonreía a Bella, ella la miraba y luego negaba con la cabeza antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Era la primera vez en más de una semana que veía a Bella sonreí.

Vi como un momento después caminaban hacia una mesa en el lado opuesto de la cafetería y se sentaron allí.

— ¿No es esa la hija del director? — preguntó Emmett mirando en la dirección a la mesa que Bella y la chica se encontraban. Un momento después otros dos chicos se unieron a ellos. Reconocí a Ben, ya que estaba en mi clase de español. La otra chica creo que era Ángela, su novia.

— ¿La hija del director? — preguntó Lauren sorprendida. Rosalie y Alice la miraron molestas y luego se miraron entre ellas.

— Que extraño que Bella esté con esa chica. Ella no suele hablar con nadie y la verdad es muy antisocial — respondió Rosalie.

— Vamos Rose, no es como si siendo la hija del director pueda tener muchas amigas sinceras — dije yo saliendo de mi "letargo" como Emmett le llama.

— Bueno no… pero, aun así ¿Por qué justo Bella? — preguntó Jasper tranquilamente. Me encogí de hombros, yo no sabía porque Melanie Green, la hija del director era amiga de Bella, pero me alegraba el que no estuviera sola.

— Mira eso…— Emmett se quedo con la boca abierta, literalmente, mientras veía la mesa de las chicas. Yo me volteé extrañado por su actitud, entonces pude ver como otro chico se sentaba con ellas y dejaba un beso en la sonrojada mejilla de Bella y ella le sonreía apenada.

Fruncí el ceño molesto al presenciar la escena, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al fin y al cabo Bella había dejado muy en claro que yo no le gustaba y que jamás lo haría. El resto del almuerzo me la pase observando disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde Bella se encontraba. Veía como sonreía y reía junto a ellos y sentí unos terribles celos. Sentí celos porque no era yo quien la estaba haciendo reír. Porque… hasta hace solo poco más de una semana yo la hacía reír de esa manera.

Cuando el timbre sonó, por fin pude suspirar. Creo. Me puse de pie, no sin dificultad ya que Lauren estaba colgada de mí, para variar. Y salimos de la cafetería, si salimos porque al parecer no iba a dejarme en paz.

— ¿Necesitas algo más Lauren? — pregunte cortésmente cuando llegamos a mi casillero. Ella aun no me soltaba y yo realmente necesitaba mi brazo para tomar mis cosas y largarme a mi próxima clase.

— Nop, pero me preguntaba si me acompañarías hasta el lobby, tengo clase en el edificio dos — dijo haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior en lo que, quise creer, era un puchero. Con eso lo único que ganó fue que rodara lo ojos, pero yo era un caballero y no iba a "enviarla de paseo".

— Claro — respondí liberándome de su agarre. Abrí mi casillero, tomé mis libros y lo cerré de nuevo. Un instante después ella estaba nuevamente colgada de mi brazo.

Cuando llegamos al lobby ella dejó, por fin, mi brazo libre y no pude evitar estar aliviado. No sabía porque, pero el tenerla tan cerca me daba cierta emoción para nada agradable. Pero no quería ser mal educado, mi madre lo había hecho bien y yo había salido bastante cortés con las mujeres.

— Bueno, yo me voy tengo mi próxima clase en el salón de…—

— ¡Gracias Eddie! — lo siguiente que hizo me dejó en completo shock. Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acercó su rostro al mío para luego estampar sus labios contra los míos. Yo estaba en completo shock por su acción, tanto así que no pude apartarla. Tenía mis ojos tan abiertos que por un momento pensé que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Esperaba que nadie vea esto, esperaba… ¡Poder reaccionar y apartarla de mí! Pero… dios bendito, alguien lo hizo ya que apenas dos minutos después sentí como era apartada de mi de forma brusca mientras soltaba un chillido de dolor, no que me importara de todas formas.

— ¡Suéltame maldita perra…! — oí que Lauren decía, pero mi cerebro aún no hacia conexión como debía así que no podía reaccionar. Todavía seguía en shock por ese repentino "ataque" que había recibido por parte de Lauren.

— Emma, suéltala antes de que alguien te atrape y nos metamos en problemas…— al oír esa voz algo hizo clic en mi cerebro, entonces enfoqué mi mirada y frente a mí me encontré a Bella y a la ¿Hija del director tirando del cabello de Lauren?

Aparté mi mirada de ellas y la clavé en Bella. Ella al notar mi mirada se puso nerviosa al instante y un hermoso sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Era, simplemente, la imagen más hermosa que mis ojos podían ver.

— Emma, en verdad… ¡Tenemos que irnos…! — rogó Bella apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, ella la miró un momento y dejó libre a Lauren no sin antes asestarle una pequeña patada en una de sus piernas.

— Tan pronto como te vea a ti dando una de tus malditas escenas en la escuela no dudaré en contárselo a mi padre y hacer que te suspendan, maldita zorra — masculló molesta la chica. Entonces se volteó hacia mí y sonrió con amargura — Y tú maldito cabrón…— ella caminó hacia mí y levantó uno de sus puños, parecía más que dispuesta a golpearme y yo no podía hacer más que mirarla nerviosamente. ¡¿Por qué diablos no podía simplemente ponerme de pie e intentar explicarme?! Aun que no hubiera necesidad, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Pero antes de que ella estrellara su puño en mi rostro, Bella soltó un chillido y se oyeron algunos pasos acercándose en nuestra dirección. Lo siguiente que ví fue a un chico deteniendo el golpe que esta chica, Emma como Bella la había llamado, me quería lanzar.

— No creo que sea buena idea Emma, sabes lo que tu padre hará si se llega a enterar de los líos en los que te estás metiendo — dijo seriamente, pero ella sólo lo ignoro y se liberó del agarre.

— ¡Maldita zorra, esta me las pagas! — chilló Lauren. Todos volteamos a verla y ella solo miró con odio a Bella y a la chica antes de salir del edificio con toda la dignidad posible. O toda la que le debe quedar después de los golpes que la chica le dio.

— ¡Tú te las veras conmigo pronto Mallory! — gritó la chica mientras ella salía del edificio.

Entonces, enfoqué mi mirada en el chico y note que era el mismo que había almorzado con Bella y su nueva amiga. No era un chico ni muy alto, ni muy bajo, mediría cerca de un metro ochenta más o menos. Sus ojos eran de un extraño celeste grisáceo, pequeños y enmarcados por unas espesas cejas negras. Su cabello era negro azabache, corto y algo desordenado. Su piel era clara con un ligero tono rosa.

— Tú cállate Nick, te juro que esto no se queda así — ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento hasta que el chico, Nick, suspiro. Bella entonces decidió intervenir.

— Chicos… creo que debemos irnos — dijo echándome miradas nerviosas. Eso me dolió, ¿Se estaba yendo porque yo estaba aquí?

Entonces ambos apartaron sus miradas y las clavaron en Bella. Ella se sonrojó y ambos le sonrieron, ella les regreso la sonrisa tímidamente. Entonces algo que yo no esperaba sucedió.

La chica se volteó hacia mí con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando con maldad antes de soltar un puñetazo en mi estómago. Luego sonrió un poco más y se volteo hacia Bella y el chico.

— Podemos irnos ahora — soltó tranquilamente dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar. El chico me miró, sonrió y luego negó con su cabeza antes de seguirla.

Bella me miraba con una emoción que no pude reconocer. ¿Acaso ella estaba preocupada? Yo iba a hablarle, pero los dos chicos la llamaron y ella sin dudarlo corrió para alcanzarlos mientras yo me dejaba caer en el suelo adolorido.

— Demonios… ella golpea fuerte — dije en un gemido. Me quedé sentado sujetando mi estómago algunos minutos. Por suerte para mí los pasillos estaban desiertos en ese momento ya que todos estaban en clases.

…o eso se suponía. Ya que tan pronto terminé de pensar en ello Emmett apareció girando por el corredor y venia en mi dirección. Yo no sabía dónde esconderme. No PODIA dejar que Emmett me viera en estas condiciones y supiera que una chica me había golpeado. Eso sería la humillación por el resto de mi vida. Y no era nada divertido, mucho menos viniendo de Emmett.

Todo intento fue en vano, como no. Y Emmett me vio. Al principio parecía sorprendido. Luego cambio su expresión por una divertida y luego paso a una "asustada" entonces corrió hacia mí y se hincó a mi lado.

— Hermano… ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Alguien te golpeo? ¡Dime quien fue e iré a darle una gran lección que no olvidara el resto de su vida! — comenzó a decir mientras me miraba preocupado. Yo solté un gemido de dolor cuando tocó ligeramente mi estómago.

— Diablos Emmett… ¡Cállate! Ningún idiota me golpeo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermanito? — preguntó poniéndose, extrañamente, serio.

— Fue esa chica, Emma Greene, ella me vio besarme con Lauren y luego llegó Bella. Y fue un desastre. Ella golpeó a Lauren, no que me importe de todas formas, me ha hecho un favor apartándola pero…— tan pronto dije eso me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, entonces me detuve al ver la extraña expresión en su rostro — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Te golpeó una chica? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Si — admití.

— ¿La hija del director? — preguntó con escepticismo. Rodé mis ojos.

— Si Emmett. Eso dije — dije con fastidio. Entonces, al ver como una sonrisa se extendía supe que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! — comenzó a chillar mientras se revolcaba en el piso de la risa, literalmente él lo hizo. Se tiro de espaldas al piso y comenzó a rodar por el lugar de la risa. Sus carcajadas resonaban por todo el corredor mientras mi rostro comenzaba a enrojecer de furia.

* * *

**Nota Final:**

Este capitulo me gusta. Más por el puñetazo que se ligo Edward por parte de Emma, un personaje completamente de mi invensión. Y... estos nuevos personajes, Emma y Nick, llegaron para hacer muchas maldades. En especial Emma y contra Lauren claro está. Y... planeando una venganza, ¿Quién, entre Jasper o Emmett, piensan es el mejor aliado?

Creo, que sin más que decir, ¡Me retiro hasta el próximo capitulo!

**_M. Hale de Cullen_**

* * *

Acá les dejó algunos summarys de mis próximas historias.

**Amor y Trabajo**

**Summary:** La oficial Isabella Swan y su compañera Ariana Hale, ambas de veinticuatro años de edad, son las mejores detectives de homicidios de su comisaria. ¿Qué sucederá cuando dos detectives "nuevos" son re-asignados a su comisaria? Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, también ambos de veinticuatro años y compañeros, son los dos detectives re-asignados. No tienen un buen comienzo que digamos ¿Podrá surgir algo entre estos cuatro?

**Cambio de vida**

**Summary: **El matrimonio Swan tiene que dejar atrás su vida de lujos y comodidades en la ciudad de Nueva York luego de un mal negocio mudándose a Texas, a una hacienda que fue lo único que les quedó. Al llegar allí conocen a la familia Cullen. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Será tan difícil sobrevivir para las Swan en ese 'recóndito' sitio luego de conocer a los hermanos Cullen?

**Mafia y amor**

**Summary: **Entre mis metas y sueños jamás figuro el ser parte de algo como esto. Tampoco que mis padres, e incluso mi mejor amigo formaran parte de ello. No podía verlo ni si quiera en uno de mis más locos sueños. Pero sobre todo jamás, imaginé ni soñé que yo me volvería parte de todo este enredo y... ¿Enamorándome del hijo del mafioso más temido del país?

**Vueltas de la vida**

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se criaron juntos, junto a Emmett y Alice, hermanos de este último. Crecieron juntos y pasaron demasiadas penas juntos. Años después Bella y Edward comienzan a salir, pero antes de la graduación tienen que separarse al Edward aceptar una beca, en un conservatorio de Inglaterra, prometiendo verse pocos meses después pero un trágico accidente se cruza en sus caminos.

**¿A ver que opinan?**


	5. Inesperado

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama mía.**

* * *

Superando el dolor

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

—…— diálogos.

—"…"— pensamientos.

"…" inicio o fin de recuerdo.

* * *

**Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

* * *

**Capitulo O5: Inesperado.**

**Bella's POV**

Al otro día me levante algo tarde y tropecé por lo menos cuatro veces antes de alcanzar la puerta de mi habitación. Además me había caído de la cama cuando quise levantarme, me tropecé no sé cuantas veces mientras intentaba vestirme y para colmo… ¡No había nada para desayunar!

Cuando salí de casa hacia el porche supe que mi día no iba a mejorar, sino al contrario iba a ir de mal en peor. La fina lluvia que caía esa mañana aumentó apenas puse un pie en el porche y apenas puse uno dentro de la camioneta bajo su intensidad. ¿Es que había hecho algo malo y por eso me llovía de esa manera solo a mí?

Cuando llegué al instituto entre tarde a mi primera clase y había perdido mi escritorio al fondo de la clase ya que una chica estaba sentada allí, no le preste atención y simplemente me senté sacando mi cuaderno y comenzando a garabatear.

Cuando el timbre sonó decidí que por ahora estaba bueno, ahora tenía deportes y no iba a asistir. Si mi día había comenzado estupendamente la clase de deportes no iba a hacer más sino mejorarlo, nótese el sarcasmo en la frase por favor, así que decidí salteármela e ir a la biblioteca. Quizás tenía suerte y podía ver a esa chica con la que había estado "conversando" durante los últimos días mientras leíamos.

Cuando entre a la biblioteca estaba en completo silencio. Mi conciencia rodó sus ojos y soltó un _"Como no, si es una biblioteca"_ y yo solo bufé y camine hacia los estantes de libros de literatura clásica. Tome dos y me acomode en una de las mesas.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado. Cuando volteé me encontré con un chico que me sonrió haciendo, como no, que yo me sonrojara.

No era un chico ni muy alto, ni muy bajo, mediría cerca de un metro ochenta más o menos. Sus ojos eran celeste grisáceo, pequeños y enmarcados por unas espesas cejas negras. Su cabello era negro azabache, corto y algo desordenado. Su piel era clara con un ligero tono rosa y unos finos labios rosados. Era muy guapo a decir verdad.

— Es raro…— dijo rompiendo el silencio. Volteé a verlo y presté atención — Nunca te había visto por aquí. Soy Nick.

Oh…

— Yo tampoco…— respondí avergonzada. En realidad no sabía porque me avergonzaba, pero así era.

— Claro que no la veras nunca por aquí, ella viene seguido. En cambio tu no — una voz femenina nos hizo voltear. Entonces no encontramos con una chica a la que, yo por lo menos, conocía hace algunos días. Yo no sabía su nombre, pero ella si sabía el mío. Luego pensé que quizás me conocía ya que siempre estaba con los Cullen y los Hale.

Era una chica apenas un poco más alta que yo, de cuerpo delgado y tonificado. Su piel era clara, más pálida de lo que lo era alguien de Forks. Su rostro tenía facciones finas y muy femeninas, era muy guapa. Su cabello era largo y estaba amarrado en una coleta alta con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, de un castaño cobrizo muy parecido al de… sacudí mi cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color entre gris y celestes. Vestía unos jeans negros, camiseta, suéter y chaqueta negra más unos borcegos del mismo color.

— ¿La/Lo conoces? — preguntamos el chico y yo a la vez cuando ella se sentaba en nuestra misma mesa, solo que frente a nosotros. Ambos nos volteamos a ver y él me regaló una sonrisa que yo correspondí tímidamente mientras me sonrojaba.

Me volteé hacia la chica. Ella era con la que había pasado los últimos días el tiempo que estaba en la biblioteca. Aun que no sabía quién era, y mucho menos su nombre.

— Un placer verte de nuevo — dijo ella sentándose frente a nosotros.

— Si lo mismo digo…— me quedé en silencio esperando que ella dijera su nombre.

— Oh, lo siento, no me había presentado antes. Soy Emma Greene — respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tan pronto dijo su apellido mi boca se abrió e hizo una pregunta que ni yo misma me esperaba:

— ¿Eres la hija del director?

Los dos intercambiaron miradas y luego voltearon a verme divertidos. Era obvio que mi pregunta les había causado gracia y había sido, en mi opinión, bastante estúpida.

— Seh. ¿Es que no lo sabías? Ellas es la inteligente, mimada y hermosa hija del… ¡Auch! — fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe de Emma.

— Cállate imbécil. No comiences a decir necedades — dijo Emma y luego se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa — No le hagas caso Bella, este idiota es solo eso. Un idiota.

— ¡Oye! Eso ofende.

— Pero si es la verdad Nick — Emma puso los ojos en blanco ante los pucheros que hacía él.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué dices? ¡Hemos sido amigos desde que estamos en pañales ¿Y así me tratas cuando te hago un cumplido?! — se quejó Nick infantilmente. Me sumí en mis pensamientos observando su intercambio con algo de nostalgia. Ellos dos me recordaban a Rose y Emmett cuando discutían sobre cualquier cosa.

— Entonces Bella…— la voz de Nick me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volteé a verlo y me sonrojé al notar como ambos tenían sus miradas puestas en mí.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Te preguntaba, ¿Por qué últimamente estás tan apartada de tus amigos, los Cullen y los Hale? Por lo que había visto, tú y ellos eran inseparables. Desde que los conozco andan juntos — respondió Nick esperando mi respuesta con atención.

Me removí nerviosa en mi lugar y sentí una opresión en mi pecho. Mi corazón dolía demasiado al pensar en el motivo por el que me había visto en la obligación de alejarme de ellos. Alejarme de él.

— ¡Idiota! ¿No ves lo que has logrado? ¡Está a llorando por tus entrometidas preguntas! — dijo Emma. Solo entonces noté como algunas lágrimas habían caído por mi rostro. No lo había notado antes ya que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¡Por favor, no llores! ¡En verdad siento si mis preguntas te hicieron sentir mal! — se disculpó Nick.

— N-No tranquilos no es nada — dije secando mis lágrimas. Ambos dejaron de discutir, ni si quiera había notado cuando comenzaron, y me miraron preocupados.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y buscamos algo bueno para leer? — ofreció Nick. Emma lo miro como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Tú, quieres leer? ¿Voluntariamente? — preguntó sorprendida. Casi en shock, si me lo permiten.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Yo amor leer — fingió estar ofendido. Emma y yo nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas al ver el rostro de Nick. Tenía su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un teatral puchero. Un momento después él sonrió y entonces…

— ¡Esto es una biblioteca, no un circo! — la bibliotecaria nos fulminaba con la mirada como diciendo "O se callan o se largan". Nosotros dejamos de reír, pero al mirarnos nuevamente no pudimos evitar sonreír con diversión.

.

— Bella, ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó Emma una media hora después. Estábamos los tres sentados en la sección de literatura inglesa, en el suelo y entre los estantes. Emma estaba a mi lado con sus piernas extendidas. Nick estaba frente nuestro y yo tenía mis piernas cruzadas estilo indio.

Los tres estábamos leyendo, así que cuando ella habló Nick y yo levantamos nuestros ojos hacia ella. Había cerrado su libro y lo había dejado a un lado.

— Si claro, ¿De qué se trata?

— A solas…— le echó una significativa mirada a Nick. Este rodó los ojos mientras cerraba su libro y se ponía de pie.

— Bien, entiendo. Me iré al baño un momento — dicho esto él se alejó de nosotras. Entonces regrese mi mirada hacia Emma.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan importante para que lo hayas echado? — pregunte, mi voz impregnada de confusión.

— Bueno… verás — se removió nerviosamente en su lugar y se sentó frente a mí un momento después — Sé que quizás esto no sea de mi incumbencia. Pero… ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? — preguntó. Asentí confundida, claro que lo recordaba. Nos habíamos cruzado en la biblioteca apenas dos días después de que yo me alejara de los chicos. Ambas habíamos tomado el mismo libro.

…

_Hoy hacia dos días que me había apartado de los Cullen y los Hale. De mis únicos amigos en el pueblo. No había sido fácil, muchísimo menos cuando me los cruzaba constantemente y los veía todos los días en el instituto. Lo único "bueno" es que, de alguna forma, ninguno de ellos me buscaba ni buscaba un porqué a mi distanciamiento de ellos. En un principio me dolió, pensé que quizás, solo quizás, ellos ni si quiera sintieran mi ausencia. Pero hoy había notado, durante el almuerzo, como ellos me miraban fijamente durante toda la hora. Eso había hecho que el dolor disminuyera, un poco al menos._

_Ahora tenía biología, clase que compartía con Edward. En un principio pensé en no ir, no quería pasar por el suplicio de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hablarle, de ver su sonrisa. Pero luego recordé que, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que asistir a clases. No porque tuviera que compartir la clase con él iba a saltármela. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarlo así que resignada caminé hacia mi casillero para cambiar mis libros. _

_Cuando llegué lo abrí y dejé los libros que había usado hasta hora, los cambie por los que usaría en mis próximas clases. Luego mire la hora, solo quedaban dos minutos hasta la clase de biología. Volví a suspirar y tomé el último de mis libros para después cerrar el casillero. Sentí como algo caía del libro, pero no le di importancia. Si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde a clase. _

_Mis dos próximas clases fueron aburridísimas. Biología no había sido tan mala como había pensado que seria. Principalmente porque Edward no se presentó. Al principio me preocupe, pero luego la Sra. Cope vino avisando que Edward había tenido que regresar a casa por no sé qué cosa. Solo que no era nada grave. Entonces me quedé tranquila. La siguiente clase fue igual. Me senté al fondo del salón y no hablé ni hice contacto visual con nadie. Me pase la clase metida en mis pensamientos. _

_Para cuando salí del salón me encaminé a la biblioteca. Mi santuario personal, o algo así ya que no era tan "personal". Cuando entré me encamine directamente hacia la sección de literatura inglesa. Buscaría un nuevo libro para leer. Bueno, ya tenía uno en mente, y no era solo para leer sino también para mi ensayo de literatura. _

_Busqué entre los estantes los libros de Jane Austen. Quería alguno de los que ella había escrito. Me encantaba su forma de ver el mundo, su manera de escribir acerca de todo. Los sentimientos, el amor. Todo. _

_Había encontrado mi libro preferido cuando…_

— _Lo siento — dijo la otra persona al mismo tiempo que yo. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una hermosa chica de ojos entre grises y celestes. _

— _¿Lo quieres cierto? Es tuyo — ofreció mientras me tendía el libro. Yo negué con la cabeza._

— _No es necesario, puedo escoger otro. De todas formas es para el ensayo de…—_

— _Literatura, lo sé. Yo también lo quería por la misma razón — me cortó con una sonrisa que no pude más que corresponder. _

— _Isabella, pero prefiero Bella. Un placer — me presente extendiendo mi mano. Ella sonrió y la tomo. _

— _Un placer conocerte Bella. Soy…— en ese momento su móvil la interrumpió. Ella soltó una maldición y tomo la llamada — ¿Hola? ¿Papá? ¿Sí? ¿En verdad? ¡Bien, eso es genial! Estaré ahí en unos minutos. Adiós — colgó y luego volteó a verme — Lo siento Bella, tengo que irme. Puedes tomar el libro, mi padre me lo acaba de comprar. Espero verte pronto — y antes de yo poder si quiera abrir la boca ella había corrido hacia la salida. Pude oír como la bibliotecaria le decía "Srta. No corra aquí adentro". _

_Solté un suspiro y mire el libro en mi mano derecha. Luego me encogí de hombros y me encaminé a una mesa vacía. Tenía que comenzar con el ensayo ya que ya estaba lo suficientemente retrasada. _

_Los siguientes días nos volvimos a encontrar en la biblioteca y en la misma sección. Ella nunca dijo su nombre y yo no me atrevía a preguntarle. Siempre que nos encontrábamos nos poníamos a conversar acerca de libros, música, películas, actores, etc. Teníamos muchos gustos en común. Por ejemplo, a las dos nos gustaba la literatura inglesa, música clásica —cosa extraña ya que yo solo conocía a una persona además de mi que le gustaba esa música—, las películas de romance y… ¡Robert Pattinson! Cuando supe esto último no pude evitar reír. A Rose y a Alice no les gustaba el actor, decían que era guapo pero que nadie superaría a Kellan Lutz y Jackson Rathbone, los cuales eran por cierto sus actores favoritos. _

…

— Si… lo recuerdo ¿Por qué? — pregunte extrañada. Ella desvió su mirada a su mochila, la tomo y saco una hoja doblada de ella. Me la tendió y yo la tome, aun mas extrañada — ¿Qué es?

— Bueno… veras… ese día yo estaba pasando cerca de tu casillero cuando tú fuiste por tus libros. Entonces cuando sacaste uno de ellos eso cayó de tu casillero. Yo lo tomé cuando te vi alejarte e iba a devolvértelo, pero se me hacia tarde para mi clase. Entonces decidí que luego te buscaría y te lo regresaría. Pero no tuve oportunidad… hasta que nos encontramos en la biblioteca, pero se me olvidó — se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza — Sé que no debí leerlo pero… en verdad, en verdad lo siento. Lo leí antes de verte en la biblioteca, quería saber quien eras para buscarte y…— se quedó en silencio. Su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios — Bella, ¿Te obligaron a alejarte de tus amigos? — preguntó directamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mi corazón latía cada vez más veloz. Parecía a punto de hiperventilar. ¡Diablos ¿Cómo ella sabia al respecto de eso?! ¡Yo no le había dicho a nadie!

— No… no ¿Cómo crees? — respondí nerviosa. Sabía que no era buena idea mentir, yo era terriblemente mala haciéndolo. Pero no quería decir nada al respecto — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Lee esa nota y sabrás a que me refiero — respondió apuntando la hoja de papel en mi mano. Tragué pesado. ¿En verdad ella lo sabía todo?

Lentamente desdoblé la hoja y comencé a leerla. Efectivamente, era una nota de la misma persona que me había amenazado. Ósea Lauren. En ella decía que "Lo estaba haciendo bien" y debía continuar alejada de los chicos a no ser que quisiera pasar un mal rato.

Me estremecí al pensar que Emma lo supiera. Yo ya había sufrido bastante con tener que alejarme de mis amigos por causa de Lauren, no quería tener problemas y, definitivamente, no quería que Lauren se encargara de divulgar los hechos que tanta tristeza y dolor me habían traído en el pasado.

— ¿Es cierto Bella? ¿En verdad ella te ha obligado a alejarte de ellos? ¿Es verdad lo que dice la nota? — preguntó Emma rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Levanté mis ojos hacia ella, estos estaban a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas que se habían formado para cuando terminé de leer la nota. Nos miramos un momento y al siguiente instante yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente sin haber contestado a su pregunta. Ella se alarmó, pero rápidamente se sentó a mi lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo intentando consolarme. Yo sólo seguí llorando en su hombro. ¿Qué más podía hacer en cualquier caso?

— Estoy de vuelta, espero que hayan podido hablar porque…— nos apartamos para mirar hacia arriba, hacia Nick. El se quedó en silencio al ver la escena y soltó una maldición — Diablos… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están llorando?

Volteé sorprendida hacia Emma y noté que ella tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Me sorprendió demasiado, después de todo solo nos conocíamos hace poco más de una semana. ¿Acaso ella se sentía mal por mí?

— No es nada. No estamos llorando — dijo ella mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

— ¿Ah no? — preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

— ¡No! — ella gruñó el su dirección. Luego volteó a verme — Tranquila Bella, nos haremos cargo de esto — me guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía de pie. Estiró sus brazos como si acabara de levantarse y me sonrió mientras extendía su mano — ¿Nos vamos?

Sonreí un poco y la tomé. Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos hacia nuestras clases. Acordamos vernos en la puerta de la cafetería para almorzar juntos. Sería la primera vez en muchos días que almorzaría con alguien y no estaría sola durante el almuerzo.

.

Tarde. Iba a llegar tarde a reunirme con Emma y Nick en la puerta de la cafetería para almorzar juntos. Pero no era mi culpa. ¡Y no me estoy excusando! Es que el condenado profesor de cálculo me encontró "distraída" de su interesante clase y me dejó después de clases para regañarme. Iba corriendo deprisa para no llegar tan tarde, aun que eso era una vil mentira, sabía que aun que corriera iba a llegar tarde.

Tropecé justo unos metros antes de llegar a la entrada de la cafetería. Casi me caí. Casi. Algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí soltaron sonoras carcajadas haciendo que me sonrojara. Perfecto, lo único que me faltaba para terminar el día.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? — levanté la mirada encontrándome a Emma a unos cuantos metros de mi. Justo alado de la puerta de la cafetería. A su lado había dos personas más.

Un chico y una chica. Ambos eran bajitos, de piel clara y cabello negro. La chica lo tenía largo y lacio, mientras que el chico corto y desordenado. La chica usaba lentes, de marco fino y que la hacían ver muy elegante. Ambos tenían ojos color café.

— Si. Lo siento — respondí mientras me sonrojaba aun mas. ¡Había hecho el ridículo! Luego, rodé los ojos mentalmente. Yo siempre hacia el ridículo.

— ¿Segura? Estás muy roja ¿No tendrás fiebre? — preguntó la chica, sonaba preocupada. Me sonrojé aún más.

— Si, de verdad lo siento. Es que soy muy torpe — respondí asintiendo una vez.

— Bueno.

— Por cierto Bella, ellas son Ángela y su novio Ben. Ambos son amigos míos desde que… bueno, desde que puedo recordar — dijo Emma presentándolos. Ambos me sonrieron y yo les regrese la sonrisa — Ella es Bella, mi nueva amiga. De quien les eh hablado — les sonrió.

— Desde que estamos en pañales — le corrigió Ben. Luego me miro a mi — Es un placer conocerte Bella — dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es bueno poder hablar contigo Bella! Espero que seamos grandes amigas — dijo Ángela. Le sonreí agradecida, creo que eso era algo que necesitaba. Especialmente estas últimas semanas.

— Claro que si — respondí.

— Bueno entremos. Nick aun no llega, pero no se demorará. Es un glotón de primera y no perderá demasiado tiempo de almuerzo — Emma rodó sus ojos.

— Oh, es cierto. En eso nadie le gana. Ha sido así desde que puedo recordar — Ángela y Ben rieron. Emma los siguió al momento que entrábamos a la cafetería.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería caminamos directo hacia la fila del almuerzo. Ángela y Ben se entretuvieron en el camino debido a no sé qué mientras Emma y yo formábamos para comprar el almuerzo. Durante los minutos que estuvimos ahí Emma y yo bromeamos y por primera vez en días sonreí sinceramente. Luego nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas con nuestro almuerzo. Un momento después Ángela y Ben nos alcanzaron. Podía sentir muchas miradas clavadas en nuestra mesa. En mi específicamente. Me encogí en mi lugar y los demás lo notaron.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Bella? — preguntó Emma tomando un trozo de pizza y llevándoselo a la boca.

— Si… Um… todos nos están mirando — respondí en un susurro. No me gustaba para nada la atención que estaba recibiendo. Los tres comenzaron a mirar alrededor nuestro, para nada lo disimularon y luego me miraron a mí.

— Corrección Bella, te están mirando a ti — dijo Ben con burla. Emma y Ángela lo fulminaron con la mirada y yo me sonrojé. Ángela lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

— No pongas más nerviosa a Bella de lo que ya está — lo regañó. El asintió y se disculpó con la mirada. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza, indicándole que no había problema. Después de todo el no tenía la culpa.

— ¿En qué andan mis chicas? — la alegre voz de Nick llamó nuestra atención. El se sentó entre Emma y yo. Ella rodó sus ojos y él sonrió antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Me sonrojé y le sonreí apenada. Después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de trato por parte de los chicos.

— ¿De cuando acá somos tus chicas? — Emma bufó y Nick rodó sus ojos.

— Es verdad amigo, ¿Cuándo mi novia se transformo en una de tus chicas? — preguntó Ben enfatizando el "mi", aun que no lucia molesto sino divertido.

— Bueno… Emma y Ángela lo son desde siempre, desde que se hicieron mis amigas. Y Bella es también ahora una de mis chicas ya que es mi nueva amiga — rió alegremente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Volví a sonrojarme mientras Emma rodaba sus ojos.

— Aja, si claro. Tú sueña Nick — dijo ella mientras Ángela y Ben reían. Yo no pude hacer más que acompañarlos.

— Ya caerás Emma, ya caerás — dijo él con arrogancia. Luego de eso nos sumimos en una interesante charla acerca de cualquier cosa. La verdad la pasaba bien con ellos, me divertía mucho. Especialmente con las discusiones que Emma y Nick tenían. De vez en cuando sentía una penetrante mirada sobre mí y al voltear me encontraba con la esmeralda mirada de Edward, luego volteaba el rostro e intentaba seguir la conversación. Y digo intentaba ya que no me podía concentrar en ella cuando recordaba que Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Así estuve el resto del almuerzo. Nerviosa por sentir la fija mirada de Edward sobre mí.

Por suerte para mí salimos antes de que el timbre sonara anunciando el final del almuerzo. Nos separamos ya que teníamos distintas clases. Bueno, Ben y Ángela tenían distintas clases. Casualmente mi próxima clase era algebra y la compartía con Emma y Nick. Todavía no entendía cómo es que no los había visto antes en esa clase.

En fin, como sus casilleros no estaban cercanos al mío nos separamos y acordamos vernos en el lobby para ir a clase juntos. Yo me encamine a mi casillero, deje algunas cosas y tome mis libros para la siguiente clase. Lo cerré y caminé hacia el lobby. Mi mundo se vino abajo apenas puse un pie en el.

Frente a mí se encontraban Edward y Lauren, el primero me daba la espalda. Ella estaba colgada del cuello de Edward y sus rostros estaban cerca. Se estaban besando. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar a causa de las lágrimas. Yo quería correr, quería huir de ese lugar y no ser testigo de semejante escena, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía así que me quedé ahí. En shock viendo como ellos se besaban.

Entonces sentí como alguien pasaba a mi lado corriendo hacia ellos. Lo siguiente que pude ver fue como Lauren era apartada de Edward por otra persona. Esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Emma y había tirado del cabello de Lauren bruscamente para apartarlos. Ella soltó un chillido de dolor al tiempo que Emma la tiraba al piso haciendo que quedara sentada en él.

— ¡Suéltame maldita perra…! — chilló Lauren molesta.

— Emma, suéltala antes de que alguien te atrape y nos metamos en problemas…— antes de saberlo las palabras habían salido de mi boca. Bueno, ¿Algo tenía que hacer para que la dejara verdad? No podíamos simplemente meternos en problemas por algo como esto. Lauren no lo valía.

En ese momento Edward pareció salir de su estupor y clavó sus ojos en mí. Me puse nerviosa al instante y sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas. Desvié la mirada al sentir un quejido de dolor de Lauren, Emma había tirado de su cabello de nuevo.

— Emma, en verdad… ¡Tenemos que irnos…! — le rogué apoyando una de mis manos en su hombro. Demonios… esto se estaba saliendo de control y… y… yo quería irme ¡No quería estar cerca de Edward!

Emma me miró un momento y dejó libre a Lauren no sin antes asestarle una pequeña patada en una de sus piernas. Ella soltó un quejido de nuevo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

— Tan pronto como te vea a ti dando una de tus malditas escenas en la escuela no dudaré en contárselo a mi padre y hacer que te suspendan, maldita zorra — masculló molesta hacia Lauren, sin esperar respuesta se giro hacia Edward y le sonrió con amargura — Y tú maldito cabrón…— ella caminó hacia él y levantó uno de sus puños. Estaba dispuesta a golpearlo. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Yo no sabía qué hacer. No podía reaccionar. Edward, al parecer, tampoco ya que no se movió ni un centímetro.

Ella iba a golpearlo pero antes de que su puño se estrellara contra su rostro, solté un chillido. Sentí como alguien se acercaba hacia nosotros. Temí lo peor pero cuando vi detrás de Emma me tranquilicé. Nick salvó a Edward de recibir ese puñetazo deteniendo el golpe que ella había lanzado.

— No creo que sea buena idea Emma, sabes lo que tu padre hará si se llega a enterar de los líos en los que te estás metiendo — dijo seriamente Nick.

— ¡Maldita zorra, esta me las pagas! — chilló Lauren. Todos volteamos a verla y ella solo nos miro a Emma y a mí con odio antes de salir del edificio.

— ¡Tú te las veras conmigo pronto Mallory! — gritó Emma furiosa al verla alejarse.

— Tú no harás nada Emma — dijo Nick seriamente.

— Tú cállate Nick, te juro que esto no se queda así — ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente por un momento. Luego Nick suspiro. Entonces decidí intervenir.

— Chicos… creo que debemos irnos — dije echándole miradas nerviosas a Edward. Realmente quería irme de aquí, no soportaba esta situación.

Entonces ambos, Emma y Nick, apartaron sus miradas y las clavaron en mí. Me sonrojé, como no, y ambos me sonrieron. Les regresé la sonrisa tímidamente.

Lo inesperado sucedió en ese momento. Vi como Emma sonreía maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaban con maldad, luego soltó un puñetazo directo al estómago de Edward. Se volteó con su sonrisa aún más amplia hacia nosotros.

Yo estaba muy sorprendida.

— Podemos irnos ahora — soltó tranquilamente dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Vi como Nick miraba a Edward, sonreía y luego negaba con la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar con Emma.

Yo miraba a Edward entre preocupada, dolida, molesta y triste. Rápidamente desvié la mirada y me aleje antes de que él pudiera hablarme. Lo había visto en sus ojos, el iba a decirme algo. Pero yo no quería oírlo. No después de lo de hace un momento.

— Demonios… ella golpea fuerte — fue lo último que oímos antes de doblar en el pasillo. Vi como Nick negaba con la cabeza, aun que la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía.

Mire a Emma.

— Oh, qué gran honor saberlo — dijo ella con arrogancia mientras nos alejábamos.

— Tu de verdead no tienes solución — rió Nick palmeando su cabello.

— ¡Cállate! — gruñó mientras lo apartaba. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Me encantaba ver sus "discusiones". Emma sonrió — Además… era obvio, aun que no para él, que dolería. Tu sabes… años de práctica — le dijo a Nick.

— Oh sí, yo sé como duelen tus puñetazos — se quejó el. Su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía una mueca en sus labios.

— ¿Eh?

— Veras Bella… desde niña me gusta practicar diferentes tipos de artes marciales… es divertido — ella se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo en ese momento llegábamos al salón. Emma se sentó conmigo al fondo de la clase y Nick se sentó en la mesa de delante de nosotras. Se volteó y sonrió con ironía.

— Para ti obviamente. No creo que tus victimas, y me incluyo en la lista, lo disfruten demasiado — dijo sin dejar de fruncir su ceño.

— Tu culpa, tú me provocas — Emma sonrió con malicia haciendo que Nick se estremeciera. Ambas estallamos en carcajadas y él pronto nos siguió.

* * *

**Nota: **

**Imperdonable el ENORME retraso, en mi defensa debo decir que estos días estoy enferma. Empecé a trabajar y cuando estoy en casa o estoy durmiendo, o encargandome de las tareas del hogar. xDDD En fin, de todas formas, no tengo perdón. **

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A MI AMIGA KARE, GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y AYUDARME SIEMPRE. Vos ya lo leíste Karen, pero igual... ¡Te lo dedico a vos! ;) Te quiero amiga. **

**Nos estamos viendo próximamente e.e Fines de semana, no existo, trabajo D: **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**M. Hale de Cullen**


	6. El dolor de una amiga

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama MIA.**

* * *

Superando el dolor

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

—…— diálogos.

—"…"— pensamientos.

"…" inicio o fin de recuerdo.

* * *

**Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

* * *

**Capitulo O6: El dolor de una amiga.  
**

**Emma's POV**

— Es raro…— oí a Nick decir. Justo yo iba llegando. Me detuve para oír que idiotez iba a decir — Nunca te había visto por aquí. Soy Nick.

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Con quién demonios estaba hablando? ¿Acaso ya se había vuelto loco?

— Yo tampoco…— respondió una conocida voz, sonaba apenada. Arqueé ambas cejas con incredulidad.

— Claro que no la veras nunca por aquí, ella viene seguido. En cambio tu no — En ese momento decidí entrar en escena. No tenía que perder más tiempo.

Pude ver a Nick y otra chica a la cual yo ya conocía. Era Bella, la chica que había conocido hacia poco tiempo en la biblioteca. Era bastante popular, si me lo preguntan. Y muy bonita también. Era más bajita que yo, de piel clara y rostro delicado con forma de corazón. Su cabello marrón, cayendo en suaves ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos igualmente marrones, como el chocolate. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, con curvas y bien marcado. Vestía ropa cómoda pero bastante a la moda.

— ¿La/Lo conoces? — preguntaron a la vez. Arqueé mi ceja cuando ellos se voltearon a ver y Nick le sonrió radiantemente. Bella le correspondió de forma tímida y luego se volteó hacía mí, sus ojos brillaron con comprensión.

— Un placer verte de nuevo — decidí que era momento de hablar, me senté frente a ellos.

— Si lo mismo digo…— respondió y luego se quedo en silencio, como esperando que dijera algo más. Yo no sabía que esperaba hasta que...

— Oh, lo siento, no me había presentado antes. Soy Emma Greene — respondí percatándome que, aun que la conocía hacia una semana o más, no me había presentado. ¿Cómo había sido tan despistada? Tan pronto oyó mi apellido su boca se abrió en forma de "O".

— ¿Eres la hija del director?

Nick y yo nos miramos un momento, luego volteamos a verla divertidos. ¿Acaso ella no lo sabía? Se me hacía difícil de creer, pero no imposible. Había notado los días que llevaba conociendo a Bella que yo, no era la única persona despistada aquí.

— Seh. ¿Es que no lo sabías? Ellas es la inteligente, mimada y hermosa hija del… ¡Auch! — antes de que él acabara yo lo golpeé en el hombro. ¡Idiota! era lo único que podía pensar. Siempre me "halagaba" de más, yo detestaba eso. Aun que él no lo hacía con mala intención.

— Cállate imbécil. No comiences a decir necedades — dije a Nick fulminándolo con la mirada, luego volteé a ver a Bella y le sonreí — No le hagas caso Bella, este idiota es solo eso. Un idiota.

— ¡Oye! Eso ofende.

— Pero si es la verdad Nick — dije y puse mis ojos en blanco ante sus pucheros. Aun que, lo admito era algo tierno en él.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué dices? ¡Hemos sido amigos desde que estamos en pañales ¿Y así me tratas cuando te hago un cumplido?! — se quejó Nick infantilmente.

— Entonces Bella…— la voz de Nick hizo que Bella volteara a verlo, ella se sonrojó un poco al sentir nuestras miradas en ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Te preguntaba, ¿Por qué últimamente estás tan apartada de tus amigos, los Cullen y los Hale? Por lo que había visto, tú y ellos eran inseparables. Desde que los conozco andan juntos — respondió Nick de sopetón. Al parecer estaba muy interesado en ese tema. Nosotros habíamos notado las últimas semanas como ella se había alejado súbitamente de ellos, y nos sorprendió ya que siempre estaba con ellos desde que llegó al pueblo hace muchos años. Nos tenía intrigados eso, pero obviamente Nick era tan idiota para soltarlo sin importarle más.

Vi como se removió nerviosa en su lugar, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y un minuto después comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su rostro. Al parecer ella no lo había notado, pero yo sí.

— ¡Idiota! ¿No ves lo que has logrado? ¡Está a llorando por tus entrometidas preguntas! — dije molesta mientras le daba otro golpe. El no se quejó, al parecer comprendía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Pareció que en ese momento ella se percató de sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¡Por favor, no llores! ¡En verdad siento si mis preguntas te hicieron sentir mal! — se disculpó Nick. Si había algo que el odiaba, eso era ver a las mujeres llorar. Yo lo había aprendido de la peor manera.

— N-No tranquilos no es nada — dijo Bella secando sus lágrimas. Ambos dejamos de discutir, ya que habíamos a comenzado luego que el se disculpara y Bella se quedara en silencio. La miramos preocupados.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y buscamos algo bueno para leer? — ofreció Nick. Lo miré como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Era enserio? ¡¿Nick leyendo por voluntad propia?! ¡Imposible!

— ¿Tú, quieres leer? ¿Voluntariamente? — pregunté sorprendida. Casi en shock. Era algo totalmente increíble, imposible de creer.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Yo amor leer — fingió estar ofendido. Bella y yo nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas al ver el rostro de Nick. Tenía su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un teatral puchero. Un momento después él sonrió y entonces…

— ¡Esto es una biblioteca, no un circo! — la bibliotecaria nos fulminaba con la mirada como diciendo "O se callan o se largan". Nosotros dejamos de reír, pero al mirarnos nuevamente no pudimos evitar sonreír con diversión.

.

— Bella, ¿Podemos hablar? — pregunté como media hora después. Tenía algo que desde hace días quería platicar con ella, pero no había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Estábamos los tres sentados en la sección de literatura inglesa, en el suelo y entre los estantes. Yo estaba sentada junto a Bella con mis piernas extendidas. Nick estaba frente nuestro y Bella tenía sus piernas cruzadas estilo indio.

Los tres estábamos leyendo, así que cuando yo hablé Nick y ella levantaron sus ojos hacia mí. Había cerrado mi libro y lo había dejado a un lado.

— Si claro, ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó sorprendida.

— A solas…— le eché una significativa mirada a Nick. Este rodó los ojos mientras cerraba su libro y se ponía de pie. Había comprendido mi mirada, él siempre lo hacía. A pesar de que ahora parecía molesto, el comprendía mis acciones. Realmente pocos lo hacían, él era uno de ellos.

— Bien, entiendo. Me iré al baño un momento — dicho esto él se alejó de nosotras. Entonces Bella regresó su mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan importante para que lo hayas echado? — preguntó, su voz impregnada de confusión.

— Bueno… verás — me removí nerviosamente en mi lugar y me senté frente a ella un momento después. No sabía cómo iba a decirle esto, era difícil para mi así que no quería imaginar cuan difícil iba a ser para ella — Sé que quizás esto no sea de mi incumbencia. Pero… ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? — pregunté, sin saber bien como empezar. Ella asintió confundida. Obviamente lo recordaba. Yo también lo hacía. Nos habíamos cruzado en la biblioteca apenas dos días después de ella se alejara de sus amigos. Ambas habíamos tomado el mismo libro.

Se quedó en silencio, como recordando ese día. Yo no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, esa escena seguía presente en mi mente. Habíamos escogido el mismo libro para el trabajo de literatura, pero finalmente se lo terminé dejando ya que papá me había comprado el misma nuevo.

— Si… lo recuerdo ¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañada un momento después. Desvié mi mirada hacia mi mochila, por un momento dudé, pero luego la tomé y saqué una hoja doblada. Volví a dudar, pero finalmente se la entregué a ella. La tomó muy extrañada y confundida — ¿Qué es? — preguntó muy confundida.

— Bueno… veras… ese día yo estaba pasando cerca de tu casillero cuando tú fuiste por tus libros. Entonces cuando sacaste uno de ellos eso cayó de tu casillero. Yo lo tomé cuando te vi alejarte e iba a devolvértelo, pero se me hacia tarde para mi clase. Entonces decidí que luego te buscaría y te lo regresaría. Pero no tuve oportunidad… hasta que nos encontramos en la biblioteca, pero se me olvidó — me rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza avergonzada — Sé que no debí leerlo pero… en verdad, en verdad lo siento. Lo leí antes de verte en la biblioteca, quería saber quien eras para buscarte y…— me quedé en silencio. Mi ceño se frunció al igual que mis labios — Bella, ¿Te obligaron a alejarte de tus amigos? — preguntó directamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pude oír su respiración acelerarse y juraría que su corazón también lo había hecho. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a hiperventilar.

— No… no ¿Cómo crees? — respondió nerviosa. La mire un poco molesta, bien ella no me conocía hace mucho pero después de mostrarle la nota no podía ser tan ingenua para pensar que yo creería que simplemente lo hizo porque sí ¿O sí? — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa, yo no quería eso. Pero esto no podía quedar así.

— No es nada. No estamos llorando — dije en su dirección secando las pocas lágrimas que había soltado. Ambos sabíamos que yo mentía, pero yo no iba a hablar más al respecto. No quería, no podía. Sentía sobre mí la sorprendida mirada de Bella.

— ¿Ah no? — preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

— ¡No! — le gruñí molesta en su dirección. Luego volteé a ver a Bella — Tranquila Bella, nos haremos cargo de esto — le guiñé un ojo mientras mi mente maquinaba una y mil formas de hacer sufrir a la infame que hacía sufrir a mi nueva amiga. M puse de pie y estiré mis brazos como si acabara de levantarme. Le volví a sonreír a Bella y extendí una de mis manos hacia ella — ¿Nos vamos?

Sonrió un poco y la tomó, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido. Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos hacia nuestras clases. Acordamos vernos en la puerta de la cafetería para almorzar juntos. No quería que ella volviera a almorzar sola.

.

Me encontraba junto a la puerta de la cafetería alado de Ángela y Ben, mis mejores amigos junto a Nick desde que puedo recordar. Nuestros padres eran buenos amigos desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos y nos habíamos criado juntos. Prácticamente compartíamos casa, si se puede decir así.

Les estaba platicando acerca de Bella, un poco superficial el tema de porque ella se había alejado de sus amigos. No era algo que a mí me correspondiera, pero iba a necesitar su ayuda para vengarme por Bella, claro que ella no iba a estar de acuerdo y lo aceptaba. Pero eso no me lo iba a impedir.

Cuando oí algunas risas aparté la mirada de mis amigos y vi como Bella trastabilló hacia nosotros, casi tropezando. Fulminé a los chicos que se burlaron de ella con la mirada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? — pregunté preocupada. Ella levantó su mirada hacia mí.

— Si. Lo siento — respondió mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.

— ¿Segura? Estás muy roja ¿No tendrás fiebre? — preguntó Ángela preocupada. ¡Ella era tan buena persona! Y amiga también. Estaba segura que se llevaría genial con Bella.

— Si, de verdad lo siento. Es que soy muy torpe — respondió Bella asintieron una vez.

— Bueno — Ángela no muy segura.

— Por cierto Bella, ellas son Ángela y su novio Ben. Ambos son amigos míos desde que… bueno, desde que puedo recordar — dije yo presentándolos. Mis amigos le sonrieron a Bella y ella les correspondió con otra sonrisa — Ella es Bella, mi nueva amiga. De quien les eh hablado — les sonreí a Ángela y Ben agradecida.

— Desde que estamos en pañales — me corrigió Ben. Luego miró a Bella — Es un placer conocerte Bella — agregó Ben con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es bueno poder hablar contigo Bella! Espero que seamos grandes amigas — dijo Ángela. Tanto Bella como yo le sonreímos agradecidas, creo que por motivos distintos. Pero bueno...

— Claro que si — respondió Bella, sus ojos brillando un poco y una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

— Bueno entremos. Nick aun no llega, pero no se demorará. Es un glotón de primera y no perderá demasiado tiempo de almuerzo — dije rodando mis ojos. Vaya si él tenía apetito. Aun que bueno... creo que yo no me quedaba atrás.

— Oh, es cierto. En eso nadie le gana. Ha sido así desde que puedo recordar — Ángela y Ben rieron. Yo los seguí justo cuando entrábamos a la cafetería.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería caminamos directo hacia la fila del almuerzo. Ángela y Ben se entretuvieron en el camino debido a no sé qué mientras Bella y yo formábamos para comprar el almuerzo. Durante los minutos que estuvimos ahí Bella y yo bromeamos y por primera vez en días la vi sonreír sinceramente. Luego nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas con nuestro almuerzo. Un momento después Ángela y Ben nos alcanzaron. Podía sentir muchas miradas clavadas en nuestra mesa. Bueno... en Bella específicamente. Vi como se encogía en su lugar.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Bella? — pregunté tomando un trozo de pizza y llevándomelo a la boca.

— Si… Um… todos nos están mirando — respondió en un susurro. Ella me había platicado acerca de ella y su pequeño problema con ser el centro de atención. Ella realmente odiaba eso.

— Corrección Bella, te están mirando a ti — le dijo Ben con burla. Ángela yo lo fulminamos con la mirada y Bella se sonrojó. Ángela lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro, lucía molesta.

— No pongas más nerviosa a Bella de lo que ya está — lo regañó. El asintió y se disculpó con la mirada. Bella negó con su cabeza, indicándole que no importaba. Creo.

— ¿En qué andan mis chicas? — la alegre voz de Nick llamó nuestra atención. El se sentó entre Bella y yo. Yo rodé sus ojos y él sonrió antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Bella. Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió apenada.

Fruncí un poco mi ceño.

— ¿De cuándo acá somos tus chicas? — bufé y Nick rodó sus ojos. Sabía que no estaba molesto por mi comentario, y no sabía si me molestaba o no.

— Es verdad amigo, ¿Cuándo mi novia se transformo en una de tus chicas? — preguntó Ben enfatizando el "mi", aun que no lucia molesto sino divertido. El siempre bromeaba con eso, porque a pesar de que Nick lo dijera el respetaba mucho a Ángela como novia de Ben que era y como amiga también.

— Bueno… Emma y Ángela lo son desde siempre, desde que se hicieron mis amigas. Y Bella es también ahora una de mis chicas ya que es mi nueva amiga — rió alegremente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Bella se sonrojó más y yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco.

— Aja, si claro. Tú sueña Nick — dije yo mientras Ángela y Ben reían. Bella decidió que era momento de reír y nos acompañó.

— Ya caerás Emma, ya caerás — dijo él con arrogancia. Achiqué mis ojos, quise fulminarlo con la mirada por sus palabras, pero en cambio me quede con mis ojos en los de Ángela que me miraba de forma risueña. Fruncí el ceño al comprender el significado de su mirada.

Luego de eso nos sumimos en una interesante charla acerca de cualquier cosa. Bella parecía pasarla bien con nosotros y eso me alegraba. Yo me había dado cuenta de que muchos aún nos miraban, especialmente uno de los chicos Cullen. Edward, si no mal recuerdo. Tenía sus ojos clavados en Bella. Ella si lo notaba ya que un par de veces se volteaba para ver y al encontrarlo mirándola se volteaba e intentaba seguir la conversación. Yo sabía que estaba nerviosa por eso. Cuando el almuerzo terminó nos dirigimos hacia las clases, Ben y Ángela tenían clases en otro edificio así que —ya que Nick y yo compartíamos clases con Bella— decidimos ir juntos. Dijimos de vernos en el lobby luego de recoger los libros así que nos separamos porque nuestros casilleros estaban apartados.

— ¿Notaste la mirada del chico Cullen durante el almuerzo? El no dejaba de mirar a Bella y las pocas veces que mi mirada se encontró con la de él me lanzaba dagas — dijo Nick divertido cuando llegamos a los casilleros. Estábamos cambiando libros por los que usaríamos en las próximas horas.

— No deberías comportarte de esa manera frente al chico, no tienes que ser meloso con Bella para molestarlo — hablé suavemente mientras guardaba un libro y tomaba otro.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tiene algo malo? — preguntó con fingida inocencia.

— No digo que lo tenga, pero no es correcto. Tú y yo sabemos que ella está profundamente enamorada de él y tú no haces más que complicarle más las cosas — espeté un poco molesta. ¿Es que el no comprendía mi punto?

— ¿Estás segura que es eso? — volteé a verlo confundida. ¿Qué diablos quería decir? El sonrió de forma ladeada.

— No sé a qué te refieres — respondí secamente, su sonrisa se amplió.

— ¿Estás completamente segura que es solo por Bella? — cerró la puerta de mi casillero y me acorraló entre él y su cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño, no dije nada aún así. Esperé que continuara — ¿O, acaso, estás celosa? — preguntó con arrogancia.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente para no matarlo. ¡¿Qué tan arrogante iba a ser?!

— Sabes que eso es imposible. ¿Por qué debería estar celosa? De todas formas, te lo advierto Nick, no te metas con Bella. Ella ya tiene suficientes problemas con lo que está pasando. No le sumes más problemas ¿Quieres? — mascullé bajo mi aliento, aún así el me oyó. Estábamos muy cerca como para que no lo hiciera.

— Tú sabes de todas formas lo que yo pienso — levanté mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos grises. Su rostro y el mío estaban muy cerca. El sonrió — Tú...—

— ¡Espacio personal! — expresé interrumpiéndolo mientras lo apartaba. Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban rojas, lo sabía por la sonrisa en su rostro. Maldito bastardo engreído — ¡Me largo! Nos vemos en clase — grité mientras me lanzaba a correr en dirección al lobby.

Me detuve abruptamente cuando llegué a mi destino. Yo esperaba encontrarme a Bella, esperándonos para ir a clases sin embargo lo que encontré me sorprendió. Sólo un momento, luego me llenó de furia.

Frente a mí se encontraba Bella sí, pero además estaban Lauren Mallory y Edward Cullen. Nada malo ¿No? No sería malo si ¡No se estuvieran besando! ¡Malditos bastardos! pensé en mi fuero interno. Podía apreciar desde donde estaba como Bella los miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, también veía como el chico estaba sorprendido y no respondía el beso. Pero aún así me sentí furiosa.

Corrí hasta ellos y los separé de forma muy brusca. Prácticamente arranqué los cabellos de la maldita perra cuando los aparté. La tiré al piso sin soltar su teñido y falso cabello. Estaba furiosa.

— ¡Suéltame maldita perra…! — chilló Lauren molesta. Podría jurar que una vena se hinchó en mi frente al oírla. ¿Qué demonios se creía?

— Emma, suéltala antes de que alguien te atrape y nos metamos en problemas…— Bella no terminó la frase. Al parecer ella no quería hablar. Yo la ignoré de todas formas, tiré el cabello de la maldita y ella volvió chillar de dolor.

En ese momento Edward salió de su estado de shock y clavó sus ojos en Bella, yo pasé por alto eso y seguí haciendo sufrir a la idiota. Se lo merecía por perra.

— Emma, en verdad… ¡Tenemos que irnos…! — me rogó Bella apoyando una mano en mi hombro. Podía percibir el temor y el nerviosismo en su voz.

La miré un momento y dejé libre a Lauren no sin antes asestarle una pequeña, pero placentera, patada en una de sus piernas. Ella soltó un quejido de nuevo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

— Tan pronto como te vea a ti dando una de tus malditas escenas en la escuela no dudaré en contárselo a mi padre y hacer que te suspendan, maldita zorra — mascullé molesta hacia Lauren, sin esperar respuesta me giré hacia Edward y le sonreí con amargura — Y tú maldito cabrón…— caminé hacia él y levanté uno de mis puños. Estaba más que dispuesta a golpearlo. Él no me dijo nada y Bella tampoco.

Justo cuando iba a golpearlo pero cuando mi puño iba a estrellarse contra su rostro, Bella soltó chillido, sentí como alguien se acercaba hacia nosotros. Nick aprisionó mi puño y detuvo el golpe. ¡El idiota lo había salvado! Maldito imbécil.

— No creo que sea buena idea Emma, sabes lo que tu padre hará si se llega a enterar de los líos en los que te estás metiendo — me dijo seriamente Nick. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¡Maldita zorra, esta me las pagas! — chilló Lauren. Todos volteamos a verla y ella solo nos miró a Bella y a mí con odio antes de salir del edificio despotricando, haciéndose la orgullosa. Claro que el único orgullo que podía tener era el de una perra.

— ¡Tú te las veras conmigo pronto Mallory! — grité furiosa mientras veía como se alejaba.

— Tú no harás nada Emma — me cortó Nick seriamente.

— Tú cállate Nick, te juro que esto no se queda así — ambos nos miramos a los ojos fijamente por un momento. Ambos sabíamos que así el estuviera de acuerdo o no, así el me amenazara, así el me delatara con papá, así él lo intentara, yo iba a vengarme de la zorra esa. Nick soltó un suspiro, yo sabía que había ganado.

— Chicos… creo que debemos irnos — intervino Bella, vi como le echaba miradas nerviosas al chico Cullen. Ella parecía querer huir del lugar.

Entonces ambos apartamos nuestras miradas y las clavamos en ella. Ella se sonrojó y nosotros le sonreímos. Era tierna, como una niña. Ella nos correspondió la sonrisa tímidamente.

Aproveché ese momento en que todos estaban distraídos. Alcé mi puño, una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios, mis ojos miraron con maldad hacia Cullen. Solté un puño certero y directo a su estómago. Luego, completamente satisfecha conmigo misma y mi acción, me volteé hacía Nick y Bella.

Bella estaba muy sorprendida, completamente sorprendida. Nick tenía el ceño fruncido, el defectivamente no estaba de acuerdo y yo lo sabía. Lo aceptaba pero no por eso lo apoyaba. Luego, negó con su cabeza resignado.

— Podemos irnos ahora — solté tranquilamente dándome media vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Detrás mío sentí los pasos de Nick, no los de Bella. Por un momento me preocupé, pero un minuto después ella estaba a nuestro lado.

— Demonios… ella golpea fuerte — fue lo último que oímos antes de doblar en el pasillo. Nick negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro. Sentí la mirada de Bella sobre mí.

— Oh, qué gran honor saberlo — exclamé completamente satisfecha. Era agradable saber que golpeaba fuerte. Me gustaba.

— Tu de verdead no tienes solución — rió Nick palmeando mi cabello.

— ¡Cállate! — gruñí mientras lo apartaba. Luego sonreí — Además… era obvio, aun que no para él, que dolería. Tu sabes… años de práctica — le dije a Nick.

— Oh sí, yo sé como duelen tus puñetazos — se quejó él. Su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía una mueca en sus labios. Oh, era gratificante oír eso.

— ¿Eh? — Por supuesto, Bella estaba confundida.

— Veras Bella… desde niña me gusta practicar diferentes tipos de artes marciales… es divertido — me encogí de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Justo en ese momento llegábamos al salón. Me senté junto a Bella al fondo de la clase y Nick se sentó en la mesa de delante de nosotras. Se volteó y me sonrió con ironía.

— Para ti obviamente. No creo que tus victimas, y me incluyo en la lista, lo disfruten demasiado — respondió sin dejar de fruncir su ceño.

— Tu culpa, tú me provocas — Le sonreí con malicia haciendo que él se estremeciera. Me sentí satisfecha al ver su reacción. Bella y yo estallamos en carcajadas y él pronto se nos unió.

Para el final del día tenía un maquiavélico plan en mente, pero no podría hacerlo sola. Ángela y Ben ya habían aceptado ayudarme, pero no sería suficiente. Necesitaba de otra persona, alguien inteligente y calculador, alguien que pudiera ser frio y certero. Y… sabia quien podía ayudarme en mi venganza contra Lauren.

Me encontraba dejando mis libros en el casillero antes de ir a casa. Bueno, técnicamente no iba a ir a casa aún. Iba a pasar por otro lado antes. Nick estaba conmigo porque… nuestros casilleros están juntos. Uff…

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Nick de repente.

— Nada.

— Si sucede algo, habla — me ordeno. Fruncí el ceño y lo fulminé con la mirada. El no se intimidó, sino al contrario avanzó dos pasos hacia mí. Suspiré.

— Iré tarde a tu casa hoy — respondí regresando la mirada a mi casillero. Desde que éramos pequeños, Ángela, Ben, Nick y yo teníamos la costumbre de ir después de la escuela a casa de Nick y hacer la tarea juntos. Luego ver una película, jugar y bromear un poco, cenar y luego —quizás— quedarnos a dormir. Bueno, yo me la vivía en su casa. Ángela y Ben se quedaban seguido también, aun que no como yo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, su voz sonaba molesta. Le resté importancia y respondí tranquilamente.

— Tengo algo que hacer. Iré en un hora, quizás mas — respondí cerrando mi casillero. Pude oír como cerraba el suyo de un portazo.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió.

— Ya te eh dicho, tengo algo que…—

— Si, lo sé. Lo oí, pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Qué es tan importante? — preguntó completamente serio. ¿Acaso me estaba controlando o qué? Bufé y rodé mis ojos ante su actitud.

— No te diré Nick. Eres mi amigo, no mi padre. Ni siquiera a él le doy explicaciones. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te las daré a ti? — expresé molesta. El frunció el ceño y me miro molesto, yo conocía esa mirada. Pero a mí no iba a intimidarme. No señor.

Nos miramos fijamente unos cuantos minutos, luego el suspiró y yo bufé al mismo tiempo. El rodó sus ojos y yo estreché los míos. Nos conocíamos los suficiente como para saber que ninguno iba a ceder. Pero yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, si decía que haría algo, lo haría. Así el mundo se cayera abajo. Él sabía eso, me conocía muy bien.

— Ok. Nos vemos allí más tarde — suspiró derrotado y con su mochila colgada en su hombro se dirigió a la salida. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Al menos estaba todo bien, por ahora. Por ahora.

Media hora después me encontraba en mi carro estacionada frente a una enorme, lujosa y hermosa mansión blanca que estaba en una muy buena zona de Forks. Suspiré y apagué el motor. Luego me bajé del carro y caminé hacia la casa. Tomé aire y toque el timbre. No pasó ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver justo a la persona que esperaba ver.

— Hola, siento ser grosera e irrumpir así, esto es tan inesperado para mí como lo es para ti, pero… ¿No hay nadie contigo? Necesito hablarte de algo importante y pedirte tu ayuda — fui directo al grano. ¿Para qué andar con rodeos? El estaba sorprendido de tenerme allí, de pie frente a él, y era comprensible ya que yo también lo estaría. Es decir, nos conocíamos desde niños —se podría decir que nos criamos juntos— pero nunca en nuestras vidas nos habíamos hablado.

— Hola. No, no hay nadie. Pasa y hablemos con más tranquilidad en la sala.

* * *

**_El título no me convence. Pero, definitivamente, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Uffff empezando a escribir el siete D: Desesperación. Sufran hasta el lunes así sabrán quien es esta persona que Emma fue a visitar e.e _**

**_Gracias por los Reviews en los otros capitulos, también por leer la historia y por los Follows y favorites! ;)_ **

**M. Hale de Cullen.**


	7. ¿Nuevo amigo?

Superando el dolor

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

—…— diálogos.

—"…"— pensamientos.

"…" inicio o fin de recuerdo.

* * *

**Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

* * *

**Capitulo O7: ¿Nuevo amigo? **

**Emma's POV**

— Hola, siento ser grosera e irrumpir así, esto es tan inesperado para mí como lo es para ti, pero… ¿No hay nadie contigo? Necesito hablarte de algo importante y pedirte tu ayuda — fui directo al grano. ¿Para qué andar con rodeos? El estaba sorprendido de tenerme allí, de pie frente a él, y era comprensible ya que yo también lo estaría. Es decir, nos conocíamos desde niños —se podría decir que nos criamos juntos—, pero nunca en nuestras vidas nos habíamos hablado.

— Hola. No, no hay nadie. Pasa y hablemos con más tranquilidad en la sala — lo seguí atravesando el largo pasillo y llegando a una lujosa y bien decorada sala. Me indicó que tomara asiento en el sofá y así lo hice — Entonces… ¿De qué se trata?

— Bueno… la verdad es que quería pedirte un enorme, grandísimo favor. Sé que nunca hemos hablado, nunca hemos cruzado palabra de hecho…— sobé mi barbilla pensativamente — Pero de verdad, de verdad, esto es también un favor para ti. En realidad, si lo pensamos bien sería un favor para todos…— ladeé la cabeza. Él, en cambio, me miró confundido — Quiero vengarme de…—

.

Estacioné mi carro frente a una hermosa casa de color blanca y marrón claro, era de dos pisos pero era bastante grande a pesar de eso. Me bajé de mi precioso y adorado bebé —ósea mi auto— un precioso Lotus Elise 111S color negro. Sip, era un auto bastante lujoso para un pequeño pueblito como Forks pero… ¿Quién podría culparme? ¡Había sido un regalo de mis padres y mis abuelos para mi cumpleaños dieciséis!

Bajé tranquilamente y cerré la puerta. Apenas puse un pie fuera del auto sentí la fina y fría llovizna caer sobre mi cuerpo. Me estremecí al contacto y ajusté mi chaqueta.

Me encaminé hacia la casa. Subí los tres escalones que me separaban de la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocarla esta se abrió de forma algo brusca dejando ver a Nick. El tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos no parecían tan alegres como siempre.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté arqueando una ceja confundida al ver cómo me miraba y notar que no tenía intención de dejarme entrar.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó ignorando completamente mi pregunta. Arqueé mi otra ceja incrédula.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunté con incredulidad. Su ceño se frunció más.

— ¿Dónde-estabas? — repitió secamente. No sabía si responderle seriamente. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿De verdad, de verdad, me estaba preguntando esto? ¿Él? ¿Nicholás Masen, Nick, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida?

— Nick… te explicaré dos cosas — hablé lentamente para que el entendiera todo lo que iba a decirle. No iba a repetirlo dos veces si él no lo pillaba a la primera — Primero: Tú eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo de hecho. Pero no eres mi padre, ni mi hermano mayor ni mucho más así que por favor deja de pedir explicaciones — vi como su ceño se acentuaba más, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar furiosos — ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? — no espere respuesta y continué — Ahora, déjame pasar que los demás han de estar preocupados por la tardanza. Vamos, hazte a un lado — exigí mientras apartaba sus brazos del marco de la puerta que me bloqueaban el paso al interior de la casa. Además comenzaba a refrescar.

Entré enfurruñada a la sala, donde me encontré a Áng y Ben sentados en el sofá de dos plazas observando atentamente un libro en las manos de mi amiga. Al otro lado estaba Bella sentada sobre la alfombra leyendo un libro sobre la mesa ratona, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. Los tres levantaron la vista y me observaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué sucede Emma? — preguntó Ángela dejando a un lado su lectura con Ben, enfocando su mirada en mí. Solté un gruñido y los tres arquearon sus cejas. Entonces Ben y Áng intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron cómplices.

— Oh, ya veo — murmuró Ben, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro — ¿Qué pasó en la entrada?

— Yo creo saber que sucedió Ben. Tú sabes… Emma se ha ido así, sin más. Y Nick es muy… él — Áng se encogió de hombros, Ben asintió — Y seguro ha molestado a nuestra amiga. ¿Me equivocó Nick?

— Quien sabe…— salté de sorpresa al oír su voz tan cerca de mí, pero no volteé. Sabía que él se encontraba detrás de mí, casi podía sentir su respiración en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Me estremecí un poco, Ángela por supuesto que lo notó.

— Entonces, ahora que estamos todos hagamos la tarea de algebra — decidió actuar Bella. Le agradecí con la mirada, ella solo me regaló una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

Estuvimos haciendo la tarea de algebra durante una hora y media antes de detenernos para tomar una pequeña merienda. Un refrigerio que Áng y Bella prepararon con ayuda de Ben. El momento que me quedé en la sala con Nick no fue el más cómodo que hemos tenido desde que puedo recordar. Pero… no fue tan malo, creo. En fin, cuando terminamos de "merendar" continuamos con el trabajo y terminamos como a las siete y media. Para ese entonces ya había oscurecido, entonces los chicos decidieron regresar a casa.

— Creo que es tarde, yo también debo irme — dije mientras me ponía de pie del sofá y comenzaba a guardar mis libros y cuadernos. Ángela y Ben me miraron sorprendidos. Incluso Nick, pero el también me miraba un poco ¿Molesto? Nah, imaginaciones mías.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca te vas tan temprano — replicó Áng incrédula. Yo bufé y rodé mis ojos antes de responder.

— Tengo que ir por unas cosas antes de regresar a casa…— ellos no me creyeron para nada así que agregué — Mi papá me pidió que llegué temprano ya que tenía una cena importante esta noche. Un nuevo amigo, o algo así, llega al pueblo y quiere que lo conozca — eso no era totalmente mentira. En realidad papá me quería presentar a un amigo suyo y su familia esta noche, lo que era mentira era que quería que llegara temprano. Pero esas eran nimiedades.

— ¿Una nueva familia? — preguntó Ben confundido. Yo sólo asentí mientras cerraba mi mochila.

— Creo que su apellido es… Voltiru… Volturi… Vulturi… no estoy segura — me encogí de hombros. No podía tener menor importancia para mí. Yo en realidad necesitaba pasar a hacer una pequeña compra para mis planes de los próximos días antes de regresar a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? — preguntó Ángela. Negué con mi cabeza.

— Nop, gracias. Pase por mi auto antes de venir aquí — respondí rápidamente — Además… sólo estoy a un par de calles nada más — Aun que tenía que atravesar todo el pueblo para hacer mis "compras".

— Vale, en ese caso… nos vamos ¿No? ¿Vienes Bella? — preguntó Áng. Ella asintió, comenzamos a despedirnos de Nick mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. Bueno ellos lo hacían, yo iba pensando en lo que necesitaría comprar.

Estaba por salir al porche cuando una mano me detuvo. Me volteé encontrándome el rostro de Nick a escasos centímetros del mío. Arqueé una ceja y hablé.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, debes olvidarlo — susurró, su aliento chocó contra mi rostro. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y nos miramos a los ojos por un momento.

— No lo haré, tú lo sabes bien — respondí apartándome de él. Me volteé para caminar hacia mi auto, cuando llegué a él me volteé a verlo y le sonreí — Adiós Nick, nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Me subí a mi auto y lo encendí, el motor rugió y un minuto después ya estaba saliendo del porche de Nick. El seguía bajo el marco de la puerta, escrutándome con su mirada gris. Le regalé una última sonrisa antes de alejarme de su campo de visión.

.

Al otro día me levanté algo tarde, bueno… muy tarde en realidad. Me levanté a las ocho de la mañana. ¡A las ocho! Aun que quien podría culparme, después de todo la noche anterior había sido un infierno. Esa cena con los "amigos" de papá se había ido al caño. Aun que él jamás se enteró, por supuesto.

Todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… aun que técnicamente, lo fue.

**Flashback **

_Me encontraba sentada en la sala de mi casa mirando televisión, estaba esperando que llegaran la cena —porque habíamos ordenado comida ya que papá no quería que yo cocinara y él tampoco quería hacerlo— y los invitados. Según papá me había dicho era un matrimonio bastante importante del país —aún no comprendo cómo papá podía conocer gente así— y que tenían un hijo de mi edad el cual entraría pronto al instituto aquí en Forks, ya que la familia de ellos se mudaría aquí por dos años._

_Salté del sofá cuando oí el timbre sonar. ¿Qué? Me había sorprendido, no había estado prestando atención. Ni si quiera a la tele. Me levanté perezosamente al oír como papá me llamaba. _

_Cuando llegué a la entrada me encontré a papá hablando animadamente con dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer. Ambos eran altos, de piel clara y cabello negro. El de la mujer era largo y ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda. El del hombre, en cambio, llegaba hasta sus hombros y lo tenía amarrado en una media coleta. La mujer tenía ojos celestes y el hombre ojos negros. _

_— Oh, mira cariño. Ellos son los Vulturi, Aro y Suplicia…— apuntó al señor y la señora respectivamente. _

_— Es un placer conocerlos, soy Emma Greene — dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza a modo de saludo. La mujer me sonrió cálidamente y el hombre sólo asintió en mi dirección. Luego él y papá se enfrascaron en una conversación de negocios, creo. _

_— ¿Tienes diecisiete verdad? — me preguntó la mujer alejándose algunos metros de su marido. _

_— Dieciocho el próximo mes — respondí educadamente. Ella sonrió y asintió. _

_— Nuestro hijo mayor cumplirá los dieciocho el próximo mes también — asintió con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa pero entonces me percaté de un detalle. _

_— ¿Hijo mayor? — pregunté confundida. Papá me había dicho que sólo tenían un hijo. _

_— Oh sí. Alec… él está afuera intentando sacar a Jane del auto. A ella no le agrada demasiado la lluvia — me respondió la mujer amablemente. Arqueé una ceja — Jane es nuestra hija menor, ella tiene diez años solamente. _

_— Oh…— no sabía que más decir. _

_— ¡Mama! — un chillido agudo llamó nuestra atención. Todos volteamos a ver a la entrada donde dos personas entraban completamente empapados — ¡Alec hizo que mojara mi ropa! — chilló la pequeña. _

_Una de ellas era una niña, no tendría más de diez u once años de edad. Era pequeña y delgada, de piel muy blanca casi llegando a pálida, su cabello lacio y de un rubio platinado, llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran celestes como los de Suplicia. Vestía un hermoso vestido color azul y una chaqueta del mismo color junto a unos preciosos zapatos a juego. Toda su ropa estaba completamente empapada al igual que su cabello, el cual se pegaba a su rostro. _

_— ¡Eso no es verdad mamá! Yo sólo hacia lo que tú ordenaste — habló esta vez una voz masculina. Enfoqué mejor mi mirada, bueno en realidad la dejé caer sobre el "sujeto" en cuestión y lo miré bien. Sentí mi boca abrirse en una perfecta "O" al reconocerlo. _

_Se trataba de un chico alto, muy alto ya que media más de un metro ochenta, de mi edad más o menos. Delgado y fornido, pero sin exagerar. De piel pálida, cabello castaño oscuro y corto, sus ojos eran de un intenso color negro como los de Aro. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada y se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo… ¿Qué? ¡Una chica tiene derecho a mirar!_

_— ¡Tú! — gritamos los dos a la vez mientras nos fulminábamos con la mirada. Nuestros padres y —al parecer— su hermana nos miraron confundidos por nuestra reacción. _

_— ¿Se conocen de algún lado? — preguntó papá bastante interesado. Arqueé una ceja en su dirección, el se encogió de hombros. _

_— Nos vimos esta tarde en la tienda — respondí rápidamente, no quería que él malinterpretara las cosas. Eso era algo que suele pasar seguido. _

_— ¿En la tienda? — preguntó la pequeña mirando suspicazmente a su hermano mayor. El desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. _

_— Bueno, bueno pasemos a la sala que aquí hace frio y creo que sería bueno que los muchachos se sequen o podrían resfriarse ¿Verdad? — dijo papá luego de un minuto de silencio. _

_— Si, es cierto…— Aro asintió de acuerdo — Pero antes… querida Emma, déjame presentarte a mis dos hijos. Alec, el mayor — apuntó al chico. Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente. O más bien, nos fulminábamos con la mirada — Y ella es Jane…— apuntó a la pequeña esta vez. _

_— Es un placer conocerte Jane…— dije mientras le sonreía. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa de una forma angelical. Que lastima, su hermano en nada se le parecía. Por suerte, para ella, eran —o parecían— muy diferentes entre sí. _

_El resto de la velada papá y el matrimonio Vulturi se la pasó conversando acerca de negocios. Cosas que, simplemente, yo no comprendía y tampoco sentía el mínimo interés. Antes de eso yo había tenido que prestarle ropa a Jane de cuando era más pequeña ya que ella no traía ropa y papá estaba preocupado porque se resfriara. Con Alec fue más fácil, papá le prestó una camisa mientras la suya se secaba. No quiso que le prestaran unos pantalones. _

_Jane me había caído muy bien, era como la hermana menor que yo siempre había querido tener. Era dulce y tierna, pero vengativa, muy inteligente y bastante sabia. ¿Pueden creerlo? Y sólo tenía diez años. Además le gustaba leer, como a mí, libros de literatura inglesa. Sus preferidos eran los de Jane Austen, y los de Shakespeare. Verdaderamente era una niña muy diferente a las demás. _

_Con Alec… bueno, había sido difícil tratar con él. Al parecer no podíamos llevarnos muy bien que digamos. El era simplemente una persona completamente arrogante, engreída, soberbia, cabeza dura, irritante, idiota y ¿Ya dije arrogante? Pues no importa. Él lo es. El es simplemente de esas personas que yo siempre evito. Con las que no me llevo bien para nada. Se creía que por llevar el apellido "Vulturi" podía obtener lo que él quisiera. Pff, que alguien por favor lo baje de su nube. _

**Fin flashback**

Para cuando llegué al instituto y estacioné mi auto no había nadie en el aparcamiento. Pues que digo, nadie iba a estar aquí. Seguramente todos estarían a mitad de una clase. Bufé y tomé mi mochila del asiento de acompañante.

— ¡Y para variar tiene que llover! ¡Simplemente genial! — gruñí cuando cerraba la puerta y le ponía la alarma. Seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué alarma en un lugar como Forks? Pero uno nunca sabe.

— ¿Tan temprano y tú ya estás gruñendo? — salté al oír esa voz. Maldita sea ¡Que no sea quien estoy pensando que! ¡Por favor!

Me volteé lentamente para encontrarme con unos profundos ojos negros mirándome con atención, esperando mi respuesta. ¡Carajo!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — respondí con otra pregunta. Seh, estúpido.

— Estudio aquí ahora…— respondió como si fuera obvio.

— Aja, ¿Por qué no estás en clases entonces? — rebatí. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Sólo me estaba empapando más!

— Por la misma razón que tú…— respondió Alec rodando sus ojos. Arqueé una ceja en su dirección pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

— Yo me quedé dormida. No creo que tu también lo hayas hecho — dije mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al edificio. Al diablo todo el mundo, ya parecía un perro mojado. Demonios, odio los perros.

— Tú tienes que mostrarme la escuela. Tu padre lo dijo ¿Recuerdas? — preguntó con sorna en su voz. Quise golpearme. ¿Por qué demonios mi papá tenía que encargarme semejante tarea? ¡¿Qué era yo?!

— Como sea — respondí mientras seguía caminando. ¿Acaso tienen idea de lo que me esperaba ahora? ¡Un interrogatorio por parte de Ángela y Ben por haber llegado tarde cuando yo nunca —y resalto _nunca_— lo hacía! Oh, sí aun que no lo parezca Ben era todo un cotilla.

— ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

— Ninguna. No entraré tarde a clases. ¿Sabes que es peor que faltar? ¡Llegar tarde! Yo paso, gracias — dije mientras seguía caminando. Ya ni si quiera tenía idea de a donde me dirigía.

— Se puede ver tu ropa interior negra a través de tu camisa…— ese comentario hizo que me detuviera en seco. Primero que nada agaché la mirada para comprobar si, efectivamente, lo que él decía era verdad.

Cerré mi chaqueta rápidamente al comprobar que sí se veía mi ropa interior, pero no demasiado. Solo se transparentaba un poco, pero lo suficiente para que mi ropa interior negra se notara.

— Eres un imbécil — gruñí en su dirección para luego seguir caminando.

— ¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que te pongas ropa interior negra con una blusa blanca — dijo un poco muy alto. Me volteé para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero entonces otra voz intervino.

— ¿Quién es usted? — reconocí la voz del profesor Banner. Me giré lenta, muy lentamente. Para encontrarlo mirando en dirección a Alec. Suspiré aliviada e intenté continuar caminando, pero él me detuvo — Srta. Greene, ¿Por qué llega tarde a clases?

— Disculpe Sr. Banner, pero yo no tengo clase con usted así que no debo responderle — contesté lo más educadamente posible que pude. Mi mal humor iba en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Cómo dice? ¿Quién se cree usted que es? — habló con voz molesta y algo contenida. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a salir de los salones al oír al profesor levantar la voz.

— ¡Bueno para empezar…!

— Sr. Banner, descuide. Fue mi culpa yo le pedí a la Srta. Greene que fuera por unos cuadernos a mi auto…— me giré para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azules mirando al profesor seriamente.

— Oh, siendo así creo que no habrá ningún problema. Si es para ayudarlo a usted Sr…— antes de que el profesor acabara fue interrumpido.

— Descuide, no hay problema. Ahora si nos disculpa debemos llevar esos cuadernos al salón de delegados — me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme lejos de ahí.

— ¡Y usted jovencito…! — creí oír a Alec bufar, pero no estaba segura ya que estábamos muy lejos como para distinguirlo bien.

— Oye…— dije cuando nos detuvimos en el lobby. El volteó a verme y me regaló una sonrisa. Yo le correspondí — Gracias por la ayuda.

— De nada, parecía que la necesitabas — respondió riendo un poco.

— Si, lo sé.

— A veces el profesor Banner es algo cargoso. Pero no es malo… creo — ambos estallamos en carcajadas. Nos reímos algunos minutos más hasta que él se puso serio — ¿Cómo va aquello?

— Oh… va muy bien. Ya tengo todo. Sólo falta encontrar el momento…— respondí tranquilamente. El asintió a su vez. Levanté la mirada y la clavé en sus ojos azules — Gracias por ayudarme con eso.

— Por supuesto. No es nada. Además también estoy involucrado así que…— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Bueno, me voy a mi siguiente clase. Gracias por todo, te estaré escribiendo pronto — dije mientras me alejaba. Me despedí con la mano mientras corría hacia el salón de literatura. Esta clase la compartía con Bella y Nick — ¡Diablos, la que me espera!

* * *

**Nota:**

¡HOLA! Hace mucho que no actualizo. Jaja, parece que la cosa se pone interesante eh? ¡¿Se imaginan la cara de Emma en el ultimo dialogo?! OMG

Y... ¿a quien creen que Emma le haya pedido ayuda? ¿Será Emmet, Jasper? ¿Será otra persona?

Oh... ¡Aparecieron los Vulturi! Sólo les digo que tanto Alec como Jane van a ser relevantes en la historia, principalmente Alec. El va a ayudar mucho a Emma, y no solo con la venganza ;)

Oh... e imaginen la cara de Nick cuando vea a Alec? Oh, yo de pensarlo me derrito. Me encantan esa clase de 'reacciones' xDD

Oh, y otra cosa... en "Vuelve a amarme" No sé cuando voy a actualizar. Todavía no empiezo a escribir el primer capitulo, y es que estoy corta de inspiración. Sinceramente, no sé como poner el primer encuentro de los chicos despues de más de seis años sin verse! ¡No sé como ponerlo!

En fin... creo que es todo...

¿Merezco un review? ¿A pesar del retraso? ¡Espero que sí!

**_M. Hale de Cullen_**


	8. ¿Marhly?

Superando el dolor

* * *

**Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

**Capitulo O8: Marhly. **

**Bella's POV**

Los días seguían pasando, al igual que las semanas. Hoy se cumplía exactamente un mes y medio desde que había hablado por última vez con alguno de los Cullen o los Hale. También se cumplía un mes exacto desde que me había hecho buena amiga de Emma, Ángela, Ben y Nick.

Todos los días después de clases íbamos ya sea a casa de Emma, de Ángela o de Nick. La casa de Ben era, según sus propias palabras y las de los chicos, un desastre con los hermanos menores de este que solo tenían ocho años y no hacían más que "molestar" según sus propias palabras. Ya había tenido oportunidad de conocer a los padres de los chicos. ¡Había conocido al director Greene! A decir verdad, no era tan aterrador como parecía. Bueno, él debía parecerlo en la escuela para mantener a raya a los chicos. En realidad era una persona muy tranquila, muy buena y muy comprensiva.

Actualmente, y hasta hace poco más de tres semanas, se nos había "sumado" otro chico a nuestro grupo, por así decirlo. Se trataba del hijo de un buen amigo del director, el padre de Emma, quien era nuevo y se quedaría aquí hasta la graduación. Tenía nuestra edad y, casualmente, estaba en los mismos cursos que Emma. El era muy amigable, bromista y alegre. Me recordaba a Emmett, en parte. Aun que… esa "actitud" solía irritar a Emma. Aparentemente, ellos dos se habían conocido un día antes de que el comenzara el instituto en una tienda y no había sido muy "agradable". De hecho, y según Emma me comentó, fue de todo menos agradable. Era, según sus propias palabras, un idiota, egocéntrico, arrogante, engreído e imbécil.

Luego de que Alec y su familia llegaran al pueblo Emma había comenzado a actuar de forma extraña. En realidad, desde aquél día que había llegado tarde a casa de Nick comenzó a actuar así. Casualmente, ese mismo día, fue la cena en su casa con la familia de Alec. Ella no había querido decirnos nada ni a Ángela ni a mí. Aparentemente, y según Ángela comentó, podría estar planeando algo en lo que no quería involucrarnos.

Otra de las cosas de las que me había dado cuenta es que, desde que Alec llegó y comenzó a interactuar con nosotros Nick comenzó a actuar extraño. Más bien, lo hacía cuando él rondaba a Emma. Actuaba como todo un hermano celoso, bueno más bien como un novio celoso. Según Ángela y Ben, claro. A mi parecer, también lo parecía, pero no tenía el valor para preguntarle a Nick. En mi opinión, si tuviera que dar un "porqué" a su actitud, diría que a él le gusta Emma. Cuando se lo comenté a Ángela ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió. Eso me indicó que podría estar acercándome a la razón de sus "no-celos", según Nick.

Ahora estaba estacionando mi vieja camioneta junto al lujoso carro de Alec. Según los chicos habían dicho, era un Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 color negro. Era un muy, muy, lujoso carro italiano que fue traído… de Italia. No que yo entendiera mucho de carros, de cualquier forma. El caso es que cuando los alumnos y habitantes de Forks lo vieron por primera vez se quedaron en completo shock. No que vieran muchos carros lujosos e importados.

De hecho, los únicos carros lujosos que habían eran los que le pertenecían a la familia Cullen, a la familia Hale y… bueno los que Nick y Emma tenían. Nick tenía un lujoso Audi A8 de un brillante color negro y Emma contaba con su precioso y adorado Lotus Elise 111S color negro. Ambos habían sido sus regalos de cumpleaños número dieciséis.

— ¡Buenos días Bella! — me saludaron alegremente Ángela y Emma cuando me bajé de mi vieja camioneta, la cual por cierto se veía obsoleta entre el lujoso carro de Alec y el de Emma.

— ¡Buenos días! — Las saludé llegando hasta ellas, que se encontraban frente al carro de Emma conversando — ¿Y los chicos?

— Ben dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina de alumnos por un problema con una clase…— respondió Ángela y luego ambas miramos a Emma esperando que ella contestara.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó al percatarse de nuestras miradas. Ángela y yo intercambiamos miradas y la observamos como diciendo "Habla" a lo cual ella bufó y rodó sus ojos — Nick tenía que ir por un libro a la biblioteca. Alec dijo que tenía que encargarse de algo… creo — se encogió de hombros. Nosotras la miramos insistentemente a lo que ella agregó — ¡¿Qué?! No soy la niñera de esos dos idiotas — respondió con fastidio. Oh, si ella estaba molesta por la actitud de los dos estas últimas semanas. Ósea, desde que se habían conocido.

Ángela y yo no pudimos más que reírnos. Sinceramente, había sido más que divertido ver la "interacción" de ambos las últimas semanas. Prácticamente ellos peleaban por llamar su atención. Era realmente divertido y algo que Ángela, Ben y yo disfrutábamos demasiado. Claro que a Emma eso le irritaba, ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada a la "atención" que recibía de los dos chicos. Bueno, quizás de Nick lo estuviera porque se conocían desde siempre, pero no a la de Alec. E imagínense la de los dos juntos. Era algo simplemente cómico, para mí al menos.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, aun que yo no sabía qué era lo que estábamos esperando, decidimos entrar a clases. En sólo dos semanas comenzarían los exámenes ya que faltaba poco para terminar el semestre y no podíamos perder clases sin una muy buena excusa.

Ángela tenia francés con Ben mientras que Emma y yo teníamos algebra con Nick y Alec. Nos despedimos de Ángela y nos encaminamos al salón en que ahora teníamos clases. Yo me arrastraba hacia allí, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la clase. Era realmente aburrida, pero principalmente era una clase que compartía con Edward.

Edward… hace casi dos meses que no cruzo palabra con él. Al principio dolía. Dolía demasiado no hacerlo. Era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada y algo que me encantaba hacer, pero luego dejó de doler. Con el paso de las semanas dolía menos. No dejaba de doler, pero dolía menos aun que sea. No era el mismo sufrimiento que hace un mes, o hace un mes y medio.

Según había oído en los pasillos del instituto él había comenzado a salir con Lauren. Aun que no estaba realmente segura ya que nunca los veía juntos más que en el almuerzo, pero incluso en esos momentos Edward pasaba de ella. Con respecto a mis amigos… bueno, mis antiguos amigos. No había hablado con ninguno de ellos tampoco. Los evitaba constantemente, y me costaba mucho hacerlo ya que desde que había llegado al pueblo hacia más de cuatro años me había hecho excepcionalmente unida a los Cullen y los Hale.

Emma y yo llegamos exactamente dos minutos antes que el profesor lo hiciera. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, pasé olímpicamente de la mirada de Edward y caminamos al fondo del salón. Nos acomodamos en uno de los bancos libres y el profesor comenzó con la clase.

— ¿Dónde rayos están esos dos…? — antes de que Emma terminara su pregunta la puerta de la clase se abrió de forma poco decente dejándonos ver a dos desalineados Alec y Nick. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus rostros algo rojos.

— ¡Espero que tengan una buena excusa de porque llegan tarde a mi clase Sr. Masen y Sr. Vulturi! — prácticamente gritó el profesor encaminándose hacia ellos.

Los chicos se miraron de forma retadora, pero no contestaron nada. El profesor comenzó a regañarlos, pero ellos lo ignoraban por completo. Luego de diez minutos de sermón, y cuando al fin el profesor se dio cuenta de que perdía su tiempo en vano, los mando a sentar.

Ellos caminaron hacia nosotras y se sentaron en frente nuestro. Apenas el profesor se volteó Emma se acercó hacia ellos y les lanzó un papel que golpeó en la cabeza de Alec y rebotó hacia la de Nick. Sonreí divertida por eso, realmente ella tenía buena puntería.

Nick la tomó y leyó, entonces se volteó hacia Emma y la miró con una mueca en su rostro. Alec arqueó una ceja y le arrebató el papel, un momento después se giró hacia Emma y le sonrió de lado. Ella se encogió de hombros y apuntó el papel con su bolígrafo.

Ambos rodaron los ojos y se giraron hacia adelante. Alec comenzó a garabatear en el papel y luego se lo pasó a Nick. Él lo leyó nuevamente, incluso lo que Alec escribió, negó con su cabeza también y comenzó a escribir con él. Luego de un momento se lo lanzó a Emma golpeándola en la cabeza.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada. Los dos, Alec y Nick, sonreían ampliamente. Pero no les duró demasiado cuando soltaron un "¡Ouch!" y toda la clase y el profesor se voltearon a vernos.

— ¿Sucede algo Masen, Vulturi? — preguntó furioso el profesor por la interrupción. Era la segunda por parte de los chicos.

— Nada profesor — soltó Alec con voz contenida. El asintió y se giró a escribir en la pizarra, entonces Alec y Nick se voltearon hacia Emma y le fruncieron el ceño. Ella sólo sonrió y desdobló el papel para leer lo que habían escrito.

— Mira…— me susurró Emma alcanzándome el papel, luego de escribir algo en él. Lo tomé y lo leí con atención, pero con cuidado de no ser atrapada por el profesor.

_"¿Dónde diablos estaban par de idiotas? –Emma" _

Decía en una perfecta letra en imprenta, la cual reconocí como la de Emma.

_"Richard nos llamó a su oficina –Alec" _

Decía con otra letra un poco más desordenada.

_"Es cierto, tu padre es aterrador en algunas ocasiones –Nick" _

Esta letra era igual de desordenada que la anterior. Tuve que llevar una de mis manos a mi boca para cubrir una risita que quería salir, aun que Emma lo oyó y me guiñó un ojo indicándome que continuara leyendo.

_"Eso es porque ustedes, par de idiotas, se saltaron las clases la semana pasada sin excusa –Emma" _

Otra vez era la perfecta letra de Emma. Negué con mi cabeza mientras le preguntaba con la mirada a mi amiga si podía escribir algo en el papel. Ella asintió en mi dirección con la mirada en la pizarra así que comencé a garabatear.

_"¿Y por eso venían matándose con la mirada? –Bella" _

Quizás mi letra no fuera tan perfecta como la de Emma, pero definitivamente era más comprensible que la de Alec o Nick. Yo me preguntaba como hacían los profesores para entender cuando leían alguno de sus ensayos y eso.

Le pase la hoja a Emma, ella la leyó y me alzó uno de sus pulgares como aceptación. Luego hizo una bolita del papel y se la lanzó esta vez a Nick en la cabeza, rebotó y golpeó a Alec. Esta vez no pude contenerme y solté una pequeña carcajada que llamó la atención de los chicos que estaban más cerca, entre ellos Alec y Nick, además de Edward.

Rápidamente clavé mis ojos en el pupitre huyendo de su penetrante mirada. Mi sonrisa cayó y automáticamente sentí mi corazón oprimirse.

.

Para mi suerte la clase pasó rápido, al igual que el resto del periodo así que ahora íbamos rumbo a la cafetería con los chicos donde nos íbamos a reunir con Ángela, Ben y Alec. Este último había tenido que salir en la última clase antes del almuerzo ya que el director lo había llamado a su despacho por no-sé-que razón.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cafetería ahí estaba Jasper conversando con un par de chicos, a los cuales reconocí como los del equipo de futbol. Por un momento quise huir, después de toda tenia varias semanas evitándolos a él y a todos los demás. Es decir, no los veía de tan cerca hace… ¡Mucho!

— Ey, Bella ¿Estás en las nubes nuevamente? — bromeó Nick sacándome de mis pensamientos. Emma rodó sus ojos y lo golpeó suavemente en su hombro. El solo la miro ceñudo.

— Idiota, ¿Qué no ves? — apuntó con los ojos hacia la entrada de la cafetería, entonces la comprensión llegó al rostro de Nick. El me miro con disculpa, a lo cual yo sólo negué. ¿Qué podía hacer de todas formas? No era su culpa.

— Áng y Ben nos esperan en nuestra mesa — dijo, entonces, Nick un minuto después leyendo un mensaje en su móvil. Levantó la mirada hacia nosotras, pero Emma no le prestó atención, en ese momento su móvil había sonado también y ella lo había tomado.

— Es un mensaje de texto de Alec, dice que llegará en…— miró hacia el corredor por el que habíamos pasado hace solo un minuto —…Ya…— entonces pudimos ver a Alec girar en el pasillo, venia trotando, casi corriendo. Cuando nos vio, sonrió. Se detuvo al llegar a nosotros.

— ¡Buenas! — saludó, alegremente. Emma arqueó una ceja, yo le sonreí y Nick solo asintió en su dirección.

— Ya está, ¿Acabaste con lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo? Porque, lo que es mi persona, ya tengo hambre y sinceramente así estés listo o no, iré a la cafetería — fue lo único que dijo Emma, entonces se dio media vuelta y caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la cafetería vi como miraba a Jasper, él la miró a ella y luego de un nanosegundo apartaron la mirada. Ella entró a la cafetería y el siguió hablando con sus compañeros. Fue como si no se hubieran mirado.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — inquirió Alec, confundido.

— Ha estado actuando extraño las últimas semanas…— respondió Nick, echándole una mirada mientras pasábamos alado de donde estaba parado Jasper. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero no volteé. No tenía el valor.

— ¡Desde que la conozco actúa así! — exclamó Alec. _De hecho, desde que llegaste actúa así_, pensé con cierto toque de ironía.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, algunas personas se voltearon a vernos. Yo me sonrojé, para varias. _Oh, que novedad_, pienso con sarcasmo. Caminamos hacia la fila, bueno nos salteamos a las dos personas que estaban formando para comprar el almuerzo ya que se habían intimidado con Alec y Nick. ¡Dios!

— ¿Sólo comerás eso? — preguntó Alec, sorprendido al ver la bandeja de Emma. En ella había un trozo de pizza y una botella de agua. Ella pagó su almuerzo y lo miró de forma furibunda.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? — masculló malhumorada. Vaya, parece que hoy iba a estar de mal humor. Al menos con los chicos, ya que a mí me había tratado como lo hacía normalmente. Eso había dejado sin palabras a Alec.

Tomé una bandeja y elegí mi almuerzo. Tomé una botella de agua, un trozo de pizza y una manzana.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti? ¿Acaso sufres algún trastorno de bipolaridad o algo por el estilo? ¿No se supone que, hace un momento, estabas famélica? — exclamó él, ofendido cuando salió de su sorpresa. Vi como Nick intentaba ocultar su sonrisa pero fallaba miserablemente. El realmente disfrutaba cuando Emma trataba a Alec de forma poco agradable.

— ¡Qué demonios te importa! — respondió Emma entre dientes. Se giró y me miró, me sonrió y luego dijo — ¿Tienes todo Bella? — preguntó, su voz era completamente diferente. Sonaba suave y tranquila. Sólo pude asentir mientras pagaba mi almuerzo, sinceramente, estaba de acuerdo con Alec. Bueno, un poco.

Emma y yo nos encaminamos hacia la mesa donde Ángela y Ben conversaban acerca de un proyecto que debían preparar para la semana que viene, nos saludaron de forma alegre mientras nos sentábamos, entonces continuaron conversando. Emma se sumió en sus pensamientos, yo sólo miraba mi almuerzo. Dos minutos después, Nick y Alec se sentaron con nosotros. Entonces, el ambiente en la mesa cambio. Los chicos se pusieron a hablar acerca de futbol, y… deportes. Cosas normales en los chicos. Emma seguía en silencio, y Ángela simplemente nos miraba, y es que yo tampoco decía nada. No que tuviera algo que decir, de todas formas.

De repente, Nick cambió el rumbo de la conversación que tenía con Alec y Ben. Bueno, dejó la conversación sería más apropiado. Tomó una banana que estaba en la bandeja con el almuerzo de Emma... Esperen... ¿Estaba eso ahí antes? ¿De dónde había salido? Nick miró de forma sospechosa a Emma, entonces giró y dio vueltas la banana, luego la olfateo.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, en shock casi. ¿Qué hacía?

— ¿Ya terminaste de asegurarte que la banana no estuviera armada? — se burló de él Alec, de forma sarcástica. Nick, ignorándolo olímpicamente, se dirigió a Emma.

— Creí que no te gustaban estas cosas...— dijo mirando de forma extraña la fruta en su mano derecha.

— No me gustan — respondió Emma con aburrimiento. En ningún momento ella levantó sus ojos de su almuerzo, tampoco alzo el tono de su voz. Ni siquiera podía estar segura que le prestara mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hace una en tu bandeja de almuerzo? — insistió, inquisidoramente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás celoso de la miserable fruta? — preguntó Alec, sonriendo maliciosamente. Ángela y Ben lo miraron de forma expectante, Emma nos ignoraba por completo. Yo, no sabía si reír o mantenerme seria. Opté por lo segundo.

— Eres un imbécil — casi gruñó Nick, arrojándole la banana en la cara. Esta estaba un poco marrón y medio ¿abierta? Entonces se desparramo algo en el rostro de Alec.

— Yo sólo digo lo que veo y pienso. Aquí el único imbécil, en todo caso, y cobarde también, eres tú — lo acusó, limpiándose a la vez lo que había caído de la fruta en su rostro.

— No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas...— gruñó, en voz baja, amenazante. Alec, Ángela y Ben lo miraron como diciendo _"¿Hablas enserio?"_ — Pero no continúes — rugió. Ladeé la cabeza luego de oír la frase, que sumada a la de Alec, me hacía sospechar. Bueno, me hacía sospechar más de lo que ya lo hacía. _Hmm_. Ellos comenzaron a discutir, otra vez, para variar. Ángela y Ben los observaban entretenidos, yo por mi parte sospesaba la posibilidad de escabullirme. Digo, no que me guste ver a la gente discutir, en cualquier caso.

Estuvieron discutiendo cerca de dos minutos más cuando Emma se puso de pie. Ella estaba, casualmente, sentada entre Alec y Nick. _Oh, irónico_. Los fulminó con la mirada, ella estaba molesta. Maldición si lo estaba, creo que podía ver llamas salir de sus ojos. Entonces, explotó.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No pueden dejar a la gente almorzar en paz, por una vez en su vida?! — gruñó molesta. Antes de que ninguno contestara ella continuó — ¡Y no me vengan con excusas! Esto es el colmo, desde que Alec llegó se comportan, ambos, como dos idiotas. No que no lo fueran antes — ambos la miran ofendidos, pero ella obviamente los ignora y sigue. Todo esto, claro, bajo la entretenida mirada de Ángela y Ben, además de uno que otro alumno que estaba cerca — ¡Tienen dieciocho años, por amor de dios! ¡¿Van a madurar algún día?! — No les dio ni siquiera tiempo a contestar cuando gruñó, en voz baja y molesta — ¡Y no digan nada, no hace falta! ¡Me largo de aquí, maldita sea! Son un par de inmaduros…— pisoteó fuertemente hacia el exterior de la cafetería, en dirección a la salida que daba al estacionamiento. Muchos, por no decir todos, en la cafetería se habían volteado a ver apenas Emma se había puesto de pie, ahora murmuraban y reían acerca de lo "loca" que estaba la hija del director.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, maldita sea! — se gruñeron Alec y Nick a la vez, mientras se dirigían a diferentes puntos de la cafetería para salir del lugar. Claro, todo esto después de matarse y rematarse con la mirada.

— ¡Si las miradas mataran…! — murmuró Ben, entretenido.

.

Ya eran las dos y media de la tarde, íbamos saliendo del instituto ya que las clases habían acabado por hoy. Al menos para mí. Bueno, para Emma, Ángela, Ben, Nick y Alec también. De hecho, y si no estoy mal, hoy tocaba ir a casa de Nick.

— ¿A dónde nos toca ir hoy? — quise asegurarme.

— A la casa de Nick…— soltaron Ángela y Ben rápidamente. Nick los miró ceñudo, Alec por su parte sonreía entretenido. Emma estaba metida en su mundo. Sinceramente, hoy había estado excepcionalmente callada.

— ¿Otra vez mi casa? ¿No fuimos ayer? — rezongó Nick. El odiaba tener que hacer de anfitrión, aun que el realmente no lo hacía. En realidad nos dejaba vagar por su casa libremente si así lo queríamos. Era bastante… haragán, según Emma y Ángela.

— Sep — Ángela y Ben asintieron, enormes sonrisas plantadas en sus rostros. Alec evitó reír en su cara al ver la enorme decepción en el rostro de Nick. Sip, todo un haragán.

— ¿Nos vemos allá entonces? — preguntó resignado y apesumbrado Nick. Todos asentimos con la cabeza. Bueno, no Emma, ella solo alzó su mano y se despidió mientras se subía a su carro y partía dejándonos a todos sin palabras, de pie en el estacionamiento viendo como su carro desaparecía.

— Ok, eso ha sido extraño. ¿A que si? — murmuró Ben, aturdido por la actitud de Emma. Todos asentimos, mostrándonos de acuerdo. Luego de unos momentos de shock decidimos que, para poder averiguar qué rayos sucedía con Emma, teníamos que subirnos a los carros y partir. Cada uno se fue en el suyo, Ben con Ángela, Alec en su carro, y Nick en el suyo. Bueno, y yo en el mío.

Menos de veinte minutos después estábamos aparcando en el porche de la casa de Nick. Allí ya estaba Emma, sentada en la entrada. Y no estaba sola…

— ¿Qué rayos? — Nick exclamó mientras se apresuraba al porche, donde Emma estaba conversando con una niña. Bueno, no una niña. O algo así. Se trataba de una chica, de no más de quince años.

No era muy alta tampoco, mediría cerca de un metro y medio. De piel morena olivácea, pequeños ojos oscuros que parecían color negro. Su cabello castaño oscuro, casi llegando a ser negro, cayendo liso hasta el final de su cintura. Estaba vistiendo una camiseta oscura de alguna banda que no conozco, una chaqueta de color marrón, jeans azules y unas converse negras.

Ambas, la chica y Emma, estaban sentadas en la pequeña escalerita bajo el techo cubierto y conversando como si fueran viejas amigas. Detrás de la chica había una maleta negra. ¿Maleta? De vez en cuando la chica desconocida soltaba alguna risita que hacía a Emma negar con su cabeza, pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento Nick se para frente a ellas. Ambas levantan la vista y clavan sus ojos en él, que no aparta la mirada de la niña. Ella le sonrió, soltó un chillido y saltó a sus brazos. Nick, que apenas puede reaccionar, la rodeó torpemente con sus brazos. Entonces, noté que Emma arruga un poco la frente, luego suspira y se pone de pie.

— Ey, no dijiste nada acerca de que vendrías — oímos que dijo Nick mientras nos acercábamos.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntamos Alec y yo a la vez. Bueno… ¿Qué? Ángela y Ben se supone que sepan, ellos conocen a Nick desde niños. ¿No?

— ¿Quién creen que es? — preguntó una alegre Ángela deteniéndose, haciendo que nosotros lo hagamos también. Ben, a su lado tomando su mano, sonríe divertido.

— ¿Su hermana? — tanteó yo. Ambos niegan con sus cabezas.

— ¿Su novia? — los tres miramos a Alec como diciendo _"¿Enserio, eso es lo mejor que puedes pensar?"_ — ¿Qué? ¡Puede ser!

— Nop, vamos y verán — expresó Ben caminando hacia Nick y Emma, quienes conversan con la chica.

— Entonces, ¿Pasaras tus vacaciones aquí? — preguntó Nick bastante contento. Vi como Emma rodaba sus ojos, pero entonces… algo en su mirada cambio.

— ¿Quién es la niña? — preguntó Alec, como siempre tan oportuno. La mencionada se volteó y lo miró con una mirada que solo había visto usar a Emma, a Alice… y a Rose en algunas ocasiones. Cuando estaba… más que furiosa. Juraría que vi a Alec removerse, inquieto.

— ¿Niña? — habló tranquilamente, aun que sonaba amenazante. Vi como Nick volteaba el rostro intentando contener su risa. Emma se había puesto a su lado y miraba todo con atención, realmente interesada. Ángela y Ben… ellos paseaban su mirada de la chica a Alec, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara — ¡¿Niña yo?! ¡Para tu información cumpliré dieciséis dentro de tres meses! Y, que lo sepas, yo no soy una niña. Sólo porque tu midas dos metros y parezcas un tanque no nos hace a los demás "niños" — espetó molesta mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y, tomando su maleta, se adentraba a la casa de un portazo luego de arrebatarle las llaves de sus manos a Nick dejando a Alec en shock. A mí también si vamos al caso.

— Y esa… es mi prima. Mahrly Masen — dijo Nick con una enorme sonrisa, tras la que ocultaba las carcajadas que querían salir.

— ¿Esa loca chica es tu pequeña prima de Londres, la cual tenía solo seis años la última vez que la vimos, y la cual no eran tan alocada? — interrogó Ángela divertidísima.

— Seh, ha estado más loca los últimos seis años — se encogió de hombros, luego una sonrisa juguetona bailó en su rostro mientras miraba a Alec que aún no decía nada — ¡Odia, sobre cualquier cosa, que le digan pequeña, niña o enana! — uff, eso me recordaba terriblemente a Alice.

— ¡Bueno, que va! Entremos que tenemos tarea que hacer y yo tengo que regresar a casa temprano. Mañana tengo cosas que hacer — nos apresuro Emma, ahora volvía a su actitud normal. Todos la miramos divertidos, pero con cierto toque de incertidumbre debido a su gran cambio de actitud. Nos encaminó hacia el interior de la casa y nosotros la seguimos con incertidumbre.


	9. ¡Comencemos el plan!

Superando el dolor

* * *

**Summary: **Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no me preocupé de detener, estaba muy sorprendida por la escena como para preocuparme por ello. — ¡NO! — Chillé con dolor mientras intentaba acercarme más, pero alguien me tomo en brazos impidiéndomelo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo! — chillé histérica mientras me retorcía en los brazos de aquella persona intentando liberarme sin éxito.

**Capitulo O9: ¡Comencemos el plan! **

**Emma's POV**

Luego de despedirme de mis amigos y Mahrly, la pequeña —ya no tan pequeña—, prima de Nick partí a casa. Bueno… no a casa exactamente, hoy tenía que ver a alguien en Port Ángeles. Sinceramente, está a casi dos horas de aquí a una velocidad normal, cosa que yo no respeto, y es para ver a alguien del pueblo. En verdad, ¿De quién fue idea? Oh, cierto, mía.

Bufé mientras tomaba la ciento uno, al norte. Directo a Port Ángeles.

Me llevó una hora llegar ya que estaba oscureciendo y había pisado el acelerador a fondo. Iba a verme con esta persona en un pequeño café llamado Ben&Jhon's. Un nombre raro si me lo preguntan.

Tuve que estacionarme dos calles alejadas al café ya que parecía estar todo congestionado y sin espacio. Cuando bajé noté que ya eran las siete de la tarde. ¡Mierda! Corrí a toda prisa, luego de activar la alarma de mi bebé, hacia el bar. Llegué con la respiración agitada, y sin esperar rebusqué en el lugar a mi "cita", por así decirlo, aun que no era una cita

Estaba sentado, tomando un humeante café justo frente a mí, a unas seis mesas de distancia. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con la mía y sonrió. Le regresé la sonrisa y caminé hacia la mesa que estaba ocupando.

— Buenas… noches… siento llegar tarde, me retrase más de lo esperado en lo de mi amigo — todavía recuerdo la reticencia de Nick y Mahrly a que me fuera, ambos querían que me quedara allí un tiempo más. Bueno, Mahrly quería que pasara la noche allí — ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?

— No, para nada. Llegué hace diez minutos. Sinceramente, me costó encontrar una excusa para venir aquí. Tú sabes… hermanos — se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

— ¡Uff! No sé qué es eso — sonrió pero no me dura demasiado — Aun que, lo he sufrido. Eso de hermanos mayores, sobre todo… Nick es algo…— me encogí de hombros sin saber cómo acabar la frase.

— ¿Nicholas Masen? — preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas. Yo asentí, confundida.

— ¿Va a ordenar algo señorita? — preguntó un muy, muy, amable mesero. Quizás demasiado amable. Aun que… era guapo, eso sí.

— Umm… un chocolate. Frío — respondo rápidamente. Tanto mi acompañante como el mesero me observan incrédulos — ¿Necesita algo más? — le preguntó fríamente al mesero.

— Eh… ¿Algo para acompañar el chocolate? — pregunta sorprendido. Rodé mis ojos y asentí, tomando el menú. Observé y elegí.

— Un trozo de tiramisú por favor.

— Que sean dos. Y tráigame otro café por favor.

El mesero asintió, tomó nota y un minuto después lo teníamos lejos de nuestra mesa dejándonos solos de nuevo.

— ¿Chocolate frío? — preguntó soltando una risita.

— Amo el chocolate frío — digo lentamente, una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro — Entonces… ¿Todo listo para comenzar mañana?

— Oh sí, he conseguido lo que faltaba. Me han ayudado.

— ¿Nadie sabe nada verdad?

— ¡No, claro que no!

— Bien, entonces está bien. Bueno…—

— Aquí esta su pedido — el mesero reaparece interrumpiéndome. Lo fulminó con la mirada — Eh… me retiraré.

— Si, si yo fuera tú lo haría…— hablé de forma amenazante. El chico corrió alejándose de nosotros. Solté una risita cuando está lo suficientemente lejos.

— ¿Te gusta ser amenazante?

— Oh, sí. Es muy divertido. Amo ser así — respondí alegremente mientras tomaba mi chocolate y mi porción de tiramisú. El me imitó y tomó su café y su trozo de postre. Asintió y luego bebió un sorbo de café.

— ¿A qué hora?

— Gimnasia — él asintió, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pasamos los siguientes veinte minutos en silencio, sólo bebiendo y comiendo el postre. Cuando marcaron las siete y cuarenta y cinco, decidimos que había que volver. Faltaban quince para las ocho, ambos teníamos que estar en casa temprano ya que mañana teníamos instituto.

— ¿Te acompaño por tu coche? — ofreció educadamente.

— Está a dos manzanas de aquí. No es necesario.

— En ese caso, sí lo es.

Rodé mis ojos. Hombres.

— Bien, entonces.

Caminamos las dos manzanas que separaban el café de mi bebé. Cuando llegamos a mi Lotus desactive la alarma. Me giré y agradecí con la mirada. Me sonrió.

— No fue nada.

— Gracias, de todas formas. No era necesario. Me voy entonces…— dije mientras abría la puerta de conductor, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo — ¿Tú carro?

— Aquél…— apuntó un Audi R8 negro en la calle de enfrente a donde nos encontrábamos. Arqueé una ceja.

— Bonito auto.

— Lo sé…— sonrió.

— Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

— Claro, aun que de todas formas vamos al mismo lugar. Quizás vaya detrás de ti.

Arqueé una ceja, divertida. ¿Tendría seguridad para regresar a Forks? Woo.

— Claro — respondí divertida montándome en mi coche — Te enviare un mensaje esta noche o mañana para ajustar algunos detalles. Nos vemos.

— Adiós, Emma — Woo, eso era raro. Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre. Le sonreí mientras encendía a mi bebé.

— Adiós — respondí mientras me pongo en marcha para marcharme a casa. Con suerte, llegaría para las nueve de la noche y papá no me regañaría. Demasiado. No que le prestara atención cuando lo hace de todas formas.

.

Al otro día me levanté justo a las siete de la mañana, y de mal humor para variar. La noche anterior, cuando llegué de Port Ángeles, mi padre me regañó. Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, Nick me regañó también. Increíble, lo sé. Él tenía una especie de "don", o algo por el estilo, en lo que respecto a mí que cada que me meto en problemas o estoy a punto de hacerlo, él lo sabe e intenta impedírmelo. Obviamente, esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción. No que tuviera idea de algo en concreto, en cualquier caso quizás el solo estuviera molesto porque lo dejé fuera del "plan". Y es que antes lo hacíamos todo juntos, hasta que yo cumplí quince y las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron.

Recordé en ese momento, entonces, que hoy comenzaba todo. Eso cambió drásticamente mi humor. De forma gratificante. Aparté las mantas y salté contentísima de la cama. Hoy al fin, después de semanas de espera, tendría todo lo que quería. Además, anoche se me ocurrió algo genial.

Media hora después, luego de tomar una ducha, vestirme y comprobar que no hubiera nadie más que yo en la casa, tomé mi móvil y marqué ese número que tan bien me conocía.

— ¿Quién, con un demonio, habla tan temprano? — la voz de Nick gruñó a través del teléfono.

— Es bueno ver que estás por llegar tarde a clase, le diré a mi hija y eso le dará tiempo de pensar una excusa al porqué de su retraso, Sr. Masen — intenté imitar la voz de papá y fallé horriblemente.

— ¿Ah? ¿Richard? — preguntó Nick confundido. Reí internamente. Oh, él aún está dormido.

— Nick, enserio, necesitas regañar menos a la gente e ir a dormir más temprano. O al menos si lo harás, hazlo a horas normales — Ahora ¿Quién regaña a quién, tonto mejor amigo? Pensé satisfecha — Te quiero y lo sabes, aún a pesar de que fui yo la que sufrió de tu regaño madruguero — bromeé.

— ¡Yo no estaba regañándote, estaba diciendo que…! —

— Si, lo que sea. Pásame a Ly — lo interrumpí, de otra forma quien sabe hasta cuándo estaríamos parloteando. Y yo no tenía tiempo que perder, hoy especialmente tenia cosas que hacer.

— ¿Ly? ¿Quién demonios es Ly? — preguntó él confundido. Rodé mis ojos antes de contestar.

— Mahrly ¿Aquella pequeña de quince años que está quedándose en tu casa? ¿La cual es tu prima que viene de Londres a pasar una temporada con nosotros? — digo lentamente, como si le hablara a un pequeño niño.

— ¿Para que la quieres? — preguntó con recelo.

— ¡Agh, Nick! Pásamela, quiero hablar con ella, no contigo. ¿Podrías dejar de pensar que voy a corromperla? De hecho, ¿Podrías dejar de pensar que todo mundo va a corromperla? Porque, te comento, que si eso es lo que te preocupa, no lo haré — gruñí al teléfono, resaltando su nombre.

— Hola, habla Mahrly. ¿Quién…? — Antes de que Ly acabara dijo — ¡Nicholas Adam Masen no husmees mis llamadas! — gruñó molesta.

.

Yo iba entrando alegremente a mi primera clase del día. Hoy prometía ser un día estupendo. Uno perfecto, si me permiten decirlo. Mi plan estaba trazado, cada uno de los participantes sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaban listos para ello. Todos sabíamos que debíamos hacer. Ahora solo faltaba esperar el momento correcto y ver como se desarrollaba todo.

Entré al salón de francés. Esta clase solo la compartía con Alec. Nick tenia salud, Bella matemáticas, Áng literatura y Ben español. Cuando llegué al salón Alec no había llegado. Me senté al final de la clase y suspire con pesadez.

— ¿Has estudiado para los exámenes de fin de semestre? Solo falta una semana — oí que alguien le preguntaba a otra persona. A un chico que se sentaba adelante mío. Salté en mi asiento y me metí en la conversación. ¿Cómo diablos podía olvidarlo?

— ¿Cuándo dices que comienzan los exámenes? — le urgí al chico que se sentaba frente a mí. Era alto y delgado, de cabello y ojos oscuros. Usaba unos pequeños lentes.

— ¿La… semana que viene? El lunes…— respondió nervioso, acomodando sus lentes. Me dejé caer en mi silla con la boca ligeramente abierta, mis ojos fijos en la pizarra.

¡¿Cómo demonios había olvidado los malditos exámenes de final de semestre?! ¡Faltaba menos de una semana, teniendo en cuenta que hoy era miércoles! Y yo iba y lo olvidaba…

— Buenos días — me saludó Alec sentándose a mi lado.

… ¡¿Y por qué demonios el no me lo recordó?!

Lo fulminé con la mirada, mi ceño fruncido. El me observó confundido mientras dejaba sus cuadernos y libros en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡¿Cómo demonios es que falta menos de una semana para los exámenes y no me avisas?! — casi grité. Estaba molesta, y quizás el no tuviera la culpa pero… ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Él podría perfectamente haberme avisado!

El se quedo quieto. Me observaba con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su rostro denotaba sorpresa. Luego confusión, y luego ¿diversión?

— ¿De qué hablas? Ayer estuvimos estudiando y repasando para los exámenes — respondió lentamente, aun que se le notaba divertido.

Me abstuve de gritarle y lo observé parpadeando. ¿Enserio? ¡¿Era enserio?!

— ¿Ayer? ¿De qué hablas tú? ¡Ayer no estudiamos nada! — respondí comenzando a molestarme.

— Si, si lo hicimos. Cuando tú te fuiste. Recuerdas cuando estábamos en casa de Nick y tu dijiste: "Lo siento, tengo que irme. Un compromiso" y luego te largaste de allí sin más.

— Tienes que estar bromeando…— hablé lentamente mientras dejaba caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la silla. No podía ser cierto.

— Nop, no bromeo. Nosotros nos fuimos a las nueve y media por quedarnos a estudiar. Creo que Nick llamó a tu casa cerca de esa hora ¿No? — preguntó bastante interesado. Le fruncí el ceño e iba a responderle que no era su problema cuando el profesor entró al salón y me ahorró el esfuerzo.

.

Eran exactamente las diez y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Supuestamente yo tendría que estar en la clase de salud en este momento. Y digo supuestamente porque en realidad me encontraba de pie en el estacionamiento del instituto esperando a dos personas que ya venían quince minutos retrasadas.

Bufé mientras observaba la hora en mi móvil de nuevo. Había pasado un minuto desde que mire por última vez. Entonces, oí un carro acercarse. Cuando levanté la mirada encontré un lujoso carro negro acercarse lentamente por el estacionamiento casi lleno. Se estacionó a algunos metros de donde me encontraba.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a aquellas dos personas a las cuales había estado esperando durante tanto rato.

— ¡Hasta que llegan! — exclamé mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Las puerta se cerraron y el auto salió del estacionamiento.

— Lo siento, Emma. Tuve unos problemas para escapar de clases…— se encogió de hombros — Y luego tuve que pasar a buscar a…— se volvió a encoger de hombros sin molestarse en completar la frase.

— Lo sé, y ya que están aquí. Vamos a comenzar antes de que empiece mi próxima clase. No puedo faltar a esa, y ustedes deben ir a clases también… bueno tú. No tú.

— Tienes razón ¡Comencemos el plan!

Nos sonreímos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el edificio principal.

Hoy iba a ser un _buen_ día.

* * *

**Nota final:**

¡Bueno! Atrasadisimos, pero acá traigo los capitulos ocho y nueve. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolos. Especialmente el capitulo ocho, me reí mucho con la parte de la banana. Que, por cierto, me ayudó a escribir mi amiga ¡Karen!

¡Un beso, un abrazo y un gran agradecimiento para vos!

En fin, continuando con la cosa de la historia. En el próximo habrá muchas revelaciones... probablemente. Y... vamos a saber quien es que está ayudando a Emma. Y quienes se les han unido en esta ultima escena. Bueno, creo que muchos de ustedes ya sospechan de la primera persona, y las otras dos en la ultima escena, creo que es obvio xD

En fin, creo que es todo...

Oh... y... no quedan muchos capitulos. Posiblemente dos o tres, y... ¡Epilogo! Obviamente, no puede faltar xD

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo!

_**M. Hale de Cullen ~**_


End file.
